One Flower, One Love
by DDR B-Girl Emi
Summary: After the Street Fighter tournament, Chun Li resents Ryu for stealing her chance to avenge her father. Despite this, an unlikely and dramatic romance springs between the two. Unfinished. Please R R. AFTER 4 FULL YEARS, CHAPTER 12 IS UP!
1. Visitors

Chun Li walked down the cluttered streets of China. It has been 2 weeks since she had lost the tournament...the very tournament that she had trained so hard to win. Winter had taken its toll on the city; the wind howled, and the floors were wet from the recent rain. Chun Li continued to walk, ignoring the cold temperature and damp hair. She felt so empty having lost what she felt was her chance to avenge her father. Those who knew of the tournament on the streets congratulated her for going as far as she did, but they couldn't understand. She hadn't gone to the tournament to get far or do her best...she had gone to defeat M. Bison. Now her hope was the ashes of the fire that once burned so brightly. She had won countless rounds against legendary fighters, yet ultimately she lost. Tears sprang into her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. She refused to cry. A cold breeze blew and her hair flew back behind her. She walked without feeling in her legs, yet she knew where she was going. A few minutes later, she stood at a tall, gloomy, black, gate. She pushed open the gate and walked in. She lightly stepped on the moist grass and looked up at the dark sky. Her feet seemingly walked on their own, pushing her toward her destination. She looked at the plaque rooted to the ground and dropped to her knees. The iciness of the raindrops on the grass shot through her, but she didn't move. She delicately placed flowers atop the plaque. Her pants were dirty with mud and grime from the storm, but Chun Li remained in her spot, silently praying for her father while the rain and her tears fell.  
  
After crying for fifteen minutes, Chun Li silently got up. Her hair was wet and strands stuck to her face, her were stockings muddy and scraped at the knees, her clothes soaked and fraying. She made her way out of the cemetery. She walked down the streets, her eyes now slightly pink and a little puffy from crying, her clothes worn and dirty, her hair matted and clumped. People stared at her as she passed. Her hair loose and flying wherever the wind took it, her jeans muddy and soiled, her white blouse fraying and drenched. Chun Li ignored them. "What did THEY know?" she thought as she walked down the narrow streets. She made her way to her apartment complex and entered the building. She walked to the mailboxes, inserted her key, and removed her mail which consisted of bills, a magazine, and advertisements. The receptionist looked at Chun Li with pity. Chun Li forced a weak smile.  
"Wait here." The receptionist told her in Mandarin. He went into the door behind him and brought out some green tea in a Styrofoam cup. He offered the cup to her and she took it gratefully. She whispered a "Thank you" to the receptionist and made her way up the stairs. She found her room and inserted the key. She let herself into the apartment and shut the door behind her. She dropped the mail on the floor and walked to the couch. Her hair was drying, but still stuck to her face. She sipped the refreshing tea and placed the empty cup on the coffee table in front of the couch. Then she collapsed sideways and fell asleep.  
  
Chun Li woke up groggily in the middle of the night. She looked to the window and saw that the storm had ceased, replaced by a refreshing drizzle. She walked to her bathroom and took a shower, relieving some of the stress. She put on a long, silky, black skirt and an upper-thigh length, long-sleeved, dark green Mandarin-style shirt with gold dragons embroidered on them. She buttoned up the wooden buttons and grabbed her brush. It took her a while to brush her hair due to the tangles that were formed due to the rain but she managed to undo every tangle. She twisted her long, brown hair into a bun and help it in place with two, ivory-colored hair chopsticks. She put on a layer of chapstick on her lips and a light pink gloss. She walked to the apartment door and put on a pair of black shoes. As she walked out of her apartment, she grabbed her keys, an umbrella and purse. She shoved the keys into her purse, and walked down the stairs. The receptionist looked up at her, startled at the fact that someone was leaving at 11:00 PM.  
"I'm just going to take a walk." Chun Li acknowledged in his native language. The receptionist nodded and continued wrapping up what was left to be done.  
  
Chun Li walked out into the cool night air. She opened her umbrella and walked gracefully under its shelter. She walked down the still-noisy markets and streets. Those who had leaking ceilings were throwing out buckets of water from overhead. She continued to walk until she found a tiny, slightly worn noodle house that was still open. She pushed the door open and made her way into the deserted tables and chairs. "How many?" The elderly serving woman asked in Mandarin, coming out of the kitchen.  
"Just me." Chun Li replied in Mandarin. The elderly woman smiled at Chun Li as she directed her to a table that could fit four. Chun Li sat at the table, noticing that some of the elderly woman's teeth were missing. She ordered a bowl of ramen and fried shumai. The serving woman set down a cup of steaming tea and went back into the kitchen to prepare her food. Suddenly the door opened and an American male's complaints could be heard.  
"Man, this sucks! I can't find a place to eat where people understand what I'm saying!" He whined.  
"Maybe it's because we're in CHINA, Ken!" Another male replied. At the sound of the word "Ken," Chun Li nearly jumped, but she restrained her self and brought the teacup to her lips while trying to see the two men out of the corner of her eyes.  
"Well excuse me Mr. Street Fighter Champion!" Ken responded sarcastically. Chun Li reflexively dropped the cup and it shattered on the table into fragments. Hot tea made a puddle on her table and started to drip on her skirt. Chun Li quickly rose from the table, making sure her back was facing the two men. The serving woman rushed out and wiped the table.  
"Are you alright?" She asked in Mandarin. Chun Li nodded slowly, feeling slightly guilty for breaking the cup seeing as the restaurant was very small and probably didn't make enough money to buy extra cups whenever something like this happened. She quickly took out some money from her purse and handed it to the elderly woman who shook her head.  
"No that's fine, I'm more concerned about you." She said.  
"No no, take it." Chun Li insisted.  
The elderly woman ignored her asked, "Are you hurt, burned, anything?"  
"No, I'm fine. I'm really sorry. Here." Chun Li shoved the money in the woman's fist. The woman put it on the table and laughed telling her it was fine and she could manage. She brought another cup of tea to the freshly wiped table and then turned her attention to the two men at the entrance.  
"How many?" She asked in Mandarin.  
Ken and Ryu looked at each other, puzzled, then they looked back at her.  
"Um, do you speak English?" Ken asked. The woman looked at him, confused.  
"Table...for..two..." Ken said slowly. The elderly woman failed to understand what he was saying.  
"They want a table for two." Chun Li involuntarily said in Mandarin. Then she realized that she had just blown her cover and prayed that they wouldn't be seated next to her. Immediately the serving woman knew what they meant and directed them to a table...that was right next to Chun Li. Chun Li cursed under her breath. The last people she wanted to talk to were Ken and Ryu. Ken, well he had a tendency to be annoying...Ryu on the other hand, he was the person who stopped her from avenging her father. He defeated her in the final match, when victory was so close.  
"Hey, it's you!" Ken's voice exclaimed, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Huh?" Chun Li asked, startled.  
"It's that Chun Li girl!" Ken said excitedly. "I KNEW you looked familiar."  
"Uh..." Chun Li began, not knowing what to say and hoping that Ken's voice didn't reach Ryu's ears. Once again, she was plagued with bad luck. Ryu looked up at Chun Li. He too recognized her.  
"You were a really good opponent." He began hesitantly, unsure of whether or not she'd be mad. Chun Li quickly turned away from them, not wanting to injure her pride any deeper after her loss.   
"Okay, she's still mad." Ryu's mind told him. The serving woman brought Chun Li her food and she angled her plate slightly so she wouldn't feel obligated to talk to the two men. Ken and Ryu had no problem ordering Chinese dishes and waited while their food was being made.  
"So how are you?" Ken asked shifting his chair so he could see Chun Li's face.  
"Fine." She stated. She bit into her shumai with a bit of an annoyed expression on her face.  
"How have you been since the tournament?" Ken asked. Chun Li dropped her piece of shumai onto the dish. She had lost her composure for a second, regaining it quickly, she straightened her back. "Fine." She repeated. She tried to eat as quickly as she could while keeping a dignified front and not eating TOO quickly.  
"Any chance you might say more than a one-syllable word in our conversation?" Ken asked.  
"No." Chun Li said while sipping the soup from the ramen. Ken was about to ask another question when the serving woman brought out his food along with Ryu's. He shifted his attention from Chun Li to his steaming bowl of spicy ramen and gyoza (well, wonton in this case) pieces. Ryu nodded to acknowledge his thanks for the tempura udon noodles. The three ate in silence...for the most part at least. Ken was slurping his noodles and scarfing down the gyoza as if he hadn't eaten for months.  
Chun Li called out to the serving woman in Mandarin. "I'm done!"  
The serving woman went to the cash register and printed out Chun Li's receipt. She walked to the table and set the receipt and tray at the surface. Chun Li nodded and thanked her for the delicious noodles. The elderly woman smiled and told her she was welcome at any time. Chun Li took out her wallet from her purse and put money for the meal, the serving woman's tip, and extra money for breaking the cup. As she was walking to the door, Ken grabbed her wrist.  
"Hey, aren't you going to stick around for dessert? Green tea ice cream maybe?" He asked.  
"No thanks." She replied.  
"Wow!" Ken commented with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"What?" Chun Li asked.  
"You said more than one word!"  
"Ugh!" Chun Li retorted furiously as she removed her wrist from Ken's grip and walked out the door angrily.  
"She must really hate me, eh?" Ken asked his companion.  
"I'll be right back." Ryu said, ignoring Ken's sarcastic remark.  
"Where're you going?" Ken asked. Ryu ignored him and walked out the door. Why did Chun Li hate him so much? Just because he had beaten her? He saw Chun Li and followed her as she quickly walked through the streets, which were now emptier than in the early morning rush. She saw her turn and walk on a narrow path. He ran after her, situating his words in his mind.  
Chun Li walked in the narrow alley. The sides had frost building up on them from the winter's iciness and the water that was poured down earlier in the day. She walked slower now wondering why she was in such a rush in the first place. The rain had stopped, but it was still cold, especially during the night. She walked the path, careful not to step on any of the ice patches.  
"Why do you hate me?" A voice asked from behind her. She immediately recognized the voice. Her turning around and looking the person straight in the eye confirmed the identity. Ryu stood there looking at her with a gaze that seemed almost pained.  
"I don't." Chun Li said simply as she continued to walk up the path. Ryu followed her from behind.  
"Then why are you avoiding me?" He asked.  
"I'm just not in the mood to talk right now."  
"What if I came tomorrow, or a month later? I don't think you'd be in the 'mood' then either."  
He was right on target. Still, Chun Li defended herself. "I don't think you're in any position to assume that."  
"Maybe not, but it's the truth isn't it?"  
Chun Li stopped walking. "Truth or no truth, I don't hate you."  
"Then why are you refusing to talk to me?"  
"Because I don't like you!"  
"Well then you hate me, right?"  
"No, I just don't like you!! That doesn't mean I HATE you!!!"  
"OK, then why do you 'not like' me?"  
"Not everyone in life is going to like you!"  
"True, but you need a reason to be 'unliked'."  
Chun Li was silent.  
Ryu asked her, "Is it because I defeated you in battle?"  
"No!" Chun Li thought about that again. "Well, in an indirect way...yes..."  
"Explain."  
"Well, it's just that my father...hey! This is none of your business!!" Chun Li declared as she began to walk forward again.  
"Maybe I can help." Ryu offered.  
Chun Li spun around, annoyed. "I DON'T need your help!" She turned around again and walked forward.  
"But I want to help if I can." Ryu said. Chun Li was now feeling very irked. She spun around furiously to shoot an argument but felt herself slip on a patch of ice and fall forward into Ryu's chest. They stood there, together for a millisecond before Chun Li pulled away quickly...maybe too quickly. She slipped on the same patch of ice and fell back. Ryu extended his hand to her, but she got up briskly wiped her black skirt and started to walk away from him.  
"Chun Li!" Ryu called after her.  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled back. Ryu stood in the alley for a few seconds, then he turned around pondering about what Chun Li was about to say about her father. 


	2. Surprises

Chun Li awoke the next morning, the opaque sun's rays gliding in through the clouds and her clear window. Directly following the calmness of waking up was her conversation with Ryu yesterday.  
"Why can't he just let people solve their own problems?" She asked herself. She got up, stretched, and changed from her pajamas to a pair of black stretch-pants and a long-sleeved white shirt with a body-fitting aqua vest over it. She French braided her hair, walked to the door, took her purse and coat, then headed out the door. On the way down, she heard the receptionist talking in broken English.  
"We...hab...anuhzer...room...available...buht...only...one."  
"Oh, I see. So we can't both get rooms?"  
"I...ahm...sorrie...buht...no."  
Chun Li froze on the stairs. If that was Ken's voice, and someone else wanted a room too, then that meant that...  
"Chun Li!" Ken's voice exclaimed. "Fancy seeing you hear!" She nearly choked.  
"I LIVE here!" She explained.  
"Whoa! As of today, so do we." Ken said.  
"We?" She asked meekly. Ryu turned to her.  
"Oh great." She said. "Just great!" She walked towards the door and started to curse in Mandarin as she walked out the door. The receptionist watched as she mumbled, "Devil's work! Devil's work! Devil's work!"  
  
Chun Li walked into the cool morning atmosphere. She walked toward the same place as always...her father's grave. On the way, she stopped at a florist's shop. She bought a bouquet of multi-colored tulips. She noticed that she had very nothing but change left. She bought a single, long-stemmed, iris with her leftover money. She stopped at the bank on the way to get more cash. After receiving her money she set back on her way to her father's grave. Once again, the tall, gloomy, gate welcomed her. The gate creaked as she pushed it open. She passed the other headstones and graves, following her intuition. Again, she stopped at the same place. She knelt down, this time careful not to get her clothes dirty. Gently, she placed the flowers on top of her father's grave. She picked up the flowers she had placed yesterday. They were now soggy from the rain and chilled from the weather. The old flowers were already turning slightly yellow from the freezing temperature. The new flowers were bright and colorful, vivid with life. Chun Li knew that by tomorrow, they too would start to decay. She threw the old flowers away and walked back to the grave that had now had her fresh supply of flowers. She felt stronger today, unable to shed her tears. She stood, hovering above the grave. She opened her lips to speak.  
"How is heaven, dad?" Her mouth trembled a little, but she took a breath and started to speak again. "I never really got to say sorry...so...I'm sorry. I've failed you on my only chance to bring you honor. I hope...I hope you forgive me." Chun Li paused as her mouth quivered again. She took a few seconds to regain her composure. "I never was the perfect daughter. You always said I was quite the outgoing tomboy...and you were right. I'm sorry for not living up to what I should've been." She let a tear fall on the grave, making a tiny blot on the cold, bronze, plaque. "And you still loved me father. You still cared and protected me despite it all. The reason I was such a tomboy was because I wanted so much to be like you. You were my role model, daddy." She took her time, swallowing away her tears. She stood there for a few minutes, half expecting her father's spirit to say something to her, yet knowing that it wouldn't happen. She said a silent prayer then walked away, holding the long-stemmed iris.  
  
After he was sure Chun Li had left the cemetery, Ryu stepped away from his hiding place, a stone statue of an angel. What exactly had happened? Her father had died, but what did that have to do with the tournament, or her anger towards him? He slowly made his way out of the cemetery, his thoughts racing. He had seen Chun Li coming in and felt compelled to ask her about what had happened yesterday, but he stopped when she heard her speaking to a grave, her father's grave he soon learned. As soon as he exited the cemetery, he made his way to meet Ken at a Dim Sum restaurant that according to Ken, understood English.  
  
Chun Li had bought her lunch from a chicken stand and was now full. She now tried to forget the memories of her father. She strolled around the streets of China for a while then decided to make her way back to the apartment building.  
Her thoughts entered their own world. "What on earth are Ken and Ryu doing in China anyway?" She stepped slowly up the hill knowing that just around the corner was the apartment complex. The sky was shrouded in misty fog. The winter was entering its prime, the time when snow and hail would fall. She felt herself smiling at the thought of the snow-blanketed streets, but her smile soon fell into a look of surprise. She was now a few paces away from the apartment building...and so were Ken and Ryu. Ken had his hands on his stomach and was patting it with satisfaction. Ryu's hands were on the back of his neck and he was laughing heartily at a comment Ken had made. Then they realized Chun Li was there and straightened their posture. They cleared their throats, the three of them stood for a while.  
Ken broke the silence. "Ladies first." He said, opening the door for Chun Li.  
"Th-thanks." She whispered, not knowing what to say.  
"Fancy seeing you here." Ken said.  
"I LIVE here remember?" Chun Li said brazenly.  
"Touchy! Yes I do remember, but to see you at the same TIME."  
Chun Li had already known that's what he meant, but she had to make a transition in order to get her question answered. "What I don't understand is why you two are in China...and renting an apartment no less."  
Ken laughed. "We came up here so we could do some meditating. Go under the waterfalls and Zen out, you know, to strengthen our understanding of balance so we could be better fighters."  
Ryu interjected. "But thanks to Ken's unbelievably great navigating." He said sarcastically. "We ended up here."  
Ken made a face. "Still, we managed to find out that the falls would be frozen during the winter so we figured we should just stay here until spring and summer."  
"YOU figured." Ryu said. "You're the one who got sick on the plane and didn't want to fly back and forth, remember?"  
"Hey, hey, hey! One shot at a time!"   
Chun Li rolled her eyes and turned to walk up to her complex.  
Ken noticed the iris in her hands. "What's with the flower?"  
Chun Li paused, she really did know the answer to that question. "I bought it with leftover money." She found herself saying.  
Ryu and Ken followed her up the stairs.  
"What do you want THIS time?" She asked testily.  
"Nothing." Ken said nonchalantly. "We're just making OUR way to our room."  
Chun Li now stood in front of her apartment, taking out her keys and waiting for the sounds of their footsteps to go to the floor above. After all, each floor only had 2 rooms, each directly across from each other. She heard instead the sound of a key entering a door. She turned around and saw, to her horror, that the room across from her was THEIR room now. She felt the blood leave her face.  
Ken's snickering could be heard. "Surprised?" He asked.  
Chun Li straightened her face, although it was still slightly pale. "You," she stammered furiously. "are SO infuriating!" She swung open her door, wrenched out her keys and slammed the door with such force that the floor shook momentarily.  
"She doesn't seem to happy about the housing arrangements." Ken commented while entering his new room.  
"Did you expect her to be?" Ryu asked.  
"No, but I wasn't expecting an earthquake because of it."  
Ryu laughed.  
  
Chun Li looked up at the kitchen clock. 7:22 P.M. the digital letters read. She walked to the kitchen refrigerator. She would eat in her apartment she had decided. She didn't want to risk seeing Ryu or Ken by going out. She felt like kicking herself. I mean, she was just running away from them like a wimp, but she didn't care. She was NOT going to make a fool of herself. She pulled out a TV dinner from the freezer and popped it into the microwave. She entered the heating time, started the microwave and plopped on the sofa in front of the TV. She scrolled up the channels to see if there was anything worth seeing. Soap opera...news...sumo wrestling...another news channel...advertisement for a bar of soap...  
Her channel surfing was interrupted by the tone of the microwave. She hopped off the sofa and walked over to her now heated food. She brought the tray of food and a bottle of water in front of the TV on the coffee table. She ate the semi-soggy mashed potatoes as she scrolled up more.  
Kid's puppet show..."Casablanca" with Chinese subtitles...an add for hair loss...antique road show...advertisement for a car...some sci-fi movie...a Miss Universe pageant..."Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon"...  
She stopped on "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon." It had been a long time since she had watched this movie. She used the cheap plastic knife that was included in her pack of frozen food and tried to cut through the rough roast beef. She finally cut a piece off and stuck it in her mouth. It took her a while to chew the meat that didn't taste half as good as it looked on the packet. After she ate, she watched the movie intently as she mouthed some of the words she had memorized. After the movie has ended, she turned to look at the clock. It was only 9:03 P.M. She rubbed her eyes and changed into her comfortable pajamas, though her intention wasn't sleep. She retied her braided hair into a ponytail. She walked to the only other room in her house: her workout room. She walked to the stereo system, turned on the CD player, inserted her favorite "training music" and listened to the familiar, relaxing, slow melodies. The crystal clear vocals accompanied by the sound of nature and light orchestra set the mood for her daily routine. Every other day, she practiced her martial art skills (every other day because studies show that muscles become toned better if you workout every other day instead of every day) and strengthened her inner-self. She listened to the harmonious melodies for a few minutes, then she started her training, the music still playing. She put herself in her beginning stance. Then she stretched forward and backward, bending herself as far as she could stretch. After she warmed her muscles, she began to practice her kicks, kicking as high as she could with both legs. Then she proceeded to the center of the room where a punching bag hung from the ceiling. She began with light punches to get a feel of the bag. Then she slowly picked up the pace, punching as fast as she could, the dreamy music blocking out the sound of her fist against the enormous bag. She then began to add in kicks and punches. After about 15 minutes of punching and kicking, she moved away from the punching bag and to the treadmill. She started to run, setting the pace at 9 MPH and running at that constant speed. She could feel sweat sprinkling her face, but she ignored that. Her thoughts wandered on about how she missed her father and friends at work. Since her father died, she had been given the next 2 months to take off from work with pay. Normally, a company wouldn't give this much vacation time but she worked for a small detective agency and her co-workers were all her close friends. She felt her legs getting a little tired. She slowed the treadmill down and gradually came to a stop. She checked to see how far she had run...6.5 miles.  
"Not bad." She thought with a slight smile. Then she picked up the jump rope on the floor next to her and jumped rapidly, weaving the rope in and out as she continued to jump, keeping track in her head.  
"Two hundred and five, two hundred and six, two hundred and 7..."  
She stopped at 370. Then she wiped the sweat from her forehead and washed her face. After rinsing her face, she gasped for breath, her breathing rapid. She could feel her burning cheeks through the towel she was using to wipe the excess water. She glanced at the clock. 11:46 P.M. She walked over to her bed and let herself fall on top of it. She pulled her ponytail loose, dropped the scrunchie on the floor, closed her eyes while pulling the covers up close, then fell asleep almost immediately. 


	3. Fear

Chun Li lay breathing lightly in her bed. She wanted to get up, but was still feeling a little tired. She felt like she was standing on the bridge between dream and reality...then a series of knocks on her door pushed her to the side of reality. She slowly got up and stretched with a yawn. The knocking continued.  
"Hold on." She said as she brushed her hair. She looked at the iris in the vase she had placed it in yesterday, still alive. Then she opened the door, still in her pajamas.  
Ken was at the door, Ryu was behind him. Not realizing that Chun Li was in her pajamas, Ken began talking. "Hey Chun Li, I was thinking we got off on the wrong foot so Ryu and I were wondering if you wanted to go jogging with us this...WHOA!!!" Ken gawked at her, seeing her in a blue satin tank top and baggy blue satin pants. Her hair was long and slightly wavy.  
"Oh my GOD!" She shrieked at him. She slammed the door shut and yelled through the closed door. "WHAT are you doing so early in the morning?"  
"We were just wondering if you wanted to go jogging with us, honest!" he replied, then he paused. "Say, are those Victoria's Secret pajamas, you're wearing?"  
She opened the door a crack and threw a pair of shoes at him as hard as she could.  
Ken yelped. "What, gives? It was just an innocent question!"  
"PERVERT!!" She yelled at him through the door that she had closed again.  
"I'm sorry, I really am!" He replied.  
"GO NOW!! JUST GO!!"  
Ken scrambled down the stairs and made his way out of the building. Ryu stood at the door for a few minutes...suddenly Chun Li's door opened again. Chun Li bent down to pick up her shoes but saw Ryu was still there then slammed it shut.  
"YOU'RE NOT GONE YET?!" She asked screaming.  
"S-s-sorry!" Ryu stammered.  
As he ran down the stairs after Ken, she heard her yell at him with sarcasm. "Oh, I'm sure you are!"  
  
Chun Li slowly opened the door to her apartment room. Seeing that the coast was clear, she quickly walked out and slammed the door behind her. She looked beautiful in a white, one-piece, Chinese style dress. The collar of her dress covered most of her neck. Both her arms were bare as the dress had no sleeves and stopped at the end of her shoulders. The dress fit nicely on her slim waist and flowed to the floor. There were slits up to her knees. The neck of the dress was trimmed with gold thread and a flower adorned the top of the slits on either side of her legs. She closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs. Her hair was in its usual braided and bunned style, but she had braided a white hair ribbon into each of the braids so there was a glimmer of white in her dark hair. She saw that the receptionist wasn't at his usual desk. She passed through the door and felt a few young males stare at her. She blushed slightly. She made her way to the florist again. Once again buying a bouquet for her father's grave. Once she reached the cemetery, she set the flowers down and prayed again. This time, however, her prayer seemed shorter. Perhaps she was finally beginning to let go...  
  
Ryu and Ken sat in the restaurant eating their fried egg rolls, shumai, and tempura pieces.  
"What a great day to go jogging." Ken said, his mouth stuffed with food. He swallowed and continued talking. "Too bad Chun Li didn't go with us."  
"I don't think she was in any position to go, Ken." Ryu said before biting his shumai.  
"Yeah, you're right. But hey," he began as he stuffed another piece of tempura and began talking again. "It wasn't a total loss."  
Ryu swallowed his piece of shumai. "What do you mean?" he asked as he reached for his glass of water.  
"Oh come on." Ken said, his mouth filled with chewed tempura. "Admit it, she looked pretty good in her satin PJs didn't she?"  
Ryu nearly choked. "KEN!!"  
"Hey, it's the truth!" Ken replied before swallowing the tempura and downing it down with water. Then he began again. "Come on, admit it, you liked seeing her like that."  
Ryu grabbed a piece of tempura with his chopsticks and chewed. After swallowing he spoke. "I don't think like you Ken."  
"Fine, be like that. I KNOW you enjoyed it."  
"Maybe the reason I won the tournament and you lost is because I didn't pay attention to such...details." He responded.  
"Bah, I know you liked it and I don't care what you say to disprove it." Ken stated.  
Ryu sighed and took another piece of shumai.  
  
Chun Li's stomach growled. She looked down at her wristwatch. It was dinnertime and she had skipped out on lunch. She walked to a nearby Korean restaurant and ate some kimchi, rice, and marinated meat (kalbi). After she had eaten, she made her way to the shopping district. After haggling for a Jade hairpiece (which she eventually convinced the store owner to give to her for half price), she headed back to her apartment building. She slowly made her way up the stairs. She went to the her door and inserted her keys. When she opened the door, she saw a note that had been slipped under her door. She closed the door behind her and quickly unfolded the piece of paper:  
  
Sorry about today. -Ryu  
  
She looked at the otherwise blank paper. She had no idea what to say or do. She gently placed the paper on her coffee table. She undid her elaborate hair and brushed through it through her hair remained slightly wavy from the braids. The iris in its vase caught her eyes. It was still fresh and alive...probably because it was in water. Then she walked to the couch. She started to drift into her own world as she sat and soon, she had fallen asleep.  
  
A sudden noise awakened Chun Li as she was sleeping. She found that it was just the heater starting up. She looked at the clock. 1:30 A.M. She walked to the enormous window that overlooked the city. The markets were empty and the only light that could be seen was that of the moon's and the lamps at the side. She thought about how the city must've looked without the chaos and hubbub that was usually present. She swiftly walked to the door, down the stairs, and out of the building. The cool, night air greeted her as she walked out. She stepped into the foggy night, smiling. She walked down the streets that were usually incredibly crowded. Very few lights were on and the only sounds that could be heard were the occasional bursts of drunken laughter from the bars and the peaceful sounds of night. She roamed the streets blissfully, wishing that it would be just as quite and unobstructed during the day. She turned in a circle as the moon reflected off her skin. Then, seeing she had wandered far from her apartment building, decided to walk back.  
  
Chun Li walked down the dark alley, retracing her steps. A sudden gust of wind startled her and made her shiver. There was a strange, sinking, knotted, feeling inside her stomach...as if something wasn't quite right. She shuddered involuntarily as she made her way on the path. The air was filled with more moisture than usual, or so it seemed. The damp air smelled of leftover fish and oil from the daytime street market stalls that were now empty. Chun Li looked down at her watch. 2:00 A.M. What was she thinking at 1:30 A.M? Why was it she felt a sudden urge to go out? She recalled her thoughts of wanting to see the city secluded. She felt stupid for even thinking about it. Her thoughts were replaced with a sudden burst of fear...followed by a sudden grasp of a male's on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and kicked the man in the face. The man grunted upon impact, then snarled at her.  
"Feisty...fiery and feisty. That's the way I like 'em." His eyes held a yellowish spark.  
The prickly feeling of fear shot through Chun Li's spine. Her rational mind started to scream at her. "Idiot! Walking the streets late at night! What on EARTH were you thinking? There are heathens out at this hour...and you know what happens to females who're targets..."  
The man pulled her arm with an iron grip. Chun Li punched his shoulder with her free hand. Another pair of arms grabbed her from behind. She sharply elbowed the person behind her in the ribs and extended her leg into his stomach, slamming him into the wall behind him. Then she kicked the man who had originally grabbed her, took hold of him and threw him on the ground. The patch of ice underneath him cracked and he groaned while he fell into a state of unconsciousness. She stood for a while, breathless and exhausted. Her internal organs started to resume their normal pace after working overtime. She breathed quickly and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She started to run when her mind became suddenly aware. Someone else was still there. She attempted to whip her body around to see who when a strong pair of arms took hold of her, wrapping themselves on her shoulders. She was about to elbow the person behind her when he spoke with a warning tone.  
"I wouldn't try it." he advised. A tiny glint of light caught her eyes. Under her neck was a knife, gleaming.  
"Don't think for a second that I'm afraid to use it." He threatened.  
Chun Li's mind went haywire. "I'm going to die. Oh my God, I'm going to die." She thought. Her adrenaline raced and her heartbeat started to pump faster than she could count in seconds. She was more afraid then she could ever remember being. Sure, she had fought many people and in her earlier stages of training, lost, but her LIFE had never been endangered...or at least not in this manner. She tried to think of any mean of escape. If she kicked him back he would fall backward and the knife would surely go backward with him. She strained to recognize the voice, but she was positive he was a complete stranger. She could feel the cold blade touch her skin. She inhaled sharply and the blade started to press in deeper. She could feel a tiny drop of blood leak out. She realized this man wasn't out to rape women, but to kill. She let out a tiny whimper, barely audible. "What do you want from me." She asked, willing her voice to remain steady.  
"Your death." The icy voice hoarsely whispered.  
The knife left her neck and she saw it move slightly to the side, knowing the attacker was preparing for a final blow, Chun Li shut her eyes. Time went by for what seemed like hours in a matter of seconds. Memories of her childhood and her father flashed. The seconds passed for what seemed like a long time...maybe to long. Her attacker grunted. She quickly opened her eyes to see what had happened. A pair of bare arms was now present...restraining the attacker's hand the held the knife. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard. Her attacker moaned with pain, letting the knife slip from his grasp. Then he collapsed to the floor. Chun Li turned around to see who her savior had been and found herself staring at the familiar face of Ryu. 


	4. Fury

The two started at each other for a while, neither knowing what to say. Rain started to fall on them.  
"Why...?" Chun Li began, unable to continue because she was still shaken up by the events of the last few minutes. Her eyes let out a few tears and though she tried to hide them, she couldn't. She felt herself tremble and she started to cry. Tiny rivulets of tears flowed down her cheeks. Ryu embraced her, wrapping his arms firmly around her in a brotherly manner. Chun Li let herself sob in his arms.  
"I was so afraid." She whispered.  
Ryu brought his fingers to her lips. "Shhh...it's OK."  
"I thought my life was over." She managed to say before her tears overcame her. The rain was now falling down harder. The two stood drenched in the downpour. The rain was extremely cold in temperature, but Chun Li felt warm in Ryu's arms...warm and safe. The security of the moment made her feel better.  
"What were you doing here anyway?" She asked, her hair and clothes soaked with rainwater.  
Ryu looked into her eyes. "Just...passing by." He whispered.  
She gazed at him for a moment before she slowly rose up to his height. Ryu lowered his head down to her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. His hand brushed her cheek tenderly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryu brought his hand up to her hair and ran his fingers through, the damp locks slipping through his fingers.  
Thoughts began to race within Chun Li's mind. "What am I doing? This is the very person who's stolen my chance to avenge my father. Why am I kissing him? What's happened to me?" She broke away from the tender moment.  
Ryu looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing...just...erm, thanks for um, saving be back there." She replied, embarrassed. Not knowing what to say or do, she ran away.  
One thought continuously circulated in her mind. "What was I thinking?"  
  
Ryu stood in the rain, confused. Had he done something wrong? He was about to run after Chun Li, but he decided against it. After all, if she was running away from him then him chasing her would only create more tension. He sighed as he began to walk back. Wind started to howl and the rain began to fall harder, yet Ryu didn't seem to feel it. That one moment when his lips had brushed hers, however long it had been, was one he would never forget. He continued to walk in the rain as he walked slowly toward his apartment.  
  
Chun Li walked into her apartment room, closed the door, and sighed. She had been thinking about why Ryu had kissed her, but more importantly, why she had returned his kiss. Her hand inadvertently went to her lips. The moment had been so perfect, yet she had broken it. He was, after all, the person who had taken her chance to avenge her father...but why hadn't she thought of that more quickly when she and Ryu were in the rain? She noticed her damp hair and clothes as she pondered. "Maybe taking a shower would help me forget this whole ordeal." She thought. She was wrong. Even under the warm running water and the fresh feeling of cleanliness, she couldn't help but think about what had happened. After she had taken a shower and changed into her pajamas, she was still thinking about the kiss. She walked slowly to her bed, and climbed in but found she couldn't sleep. So many different feelings were pulsing through her. By the time she had finally managed to get to sleep, dawn had already begun its course. By the time she had arisen from bed, it was already 1:00 in the afternoon. She woke up and changed into a long-sleeved, body-fitting, black shirt with a red short sleeve shirt over it. Then she pulled up baggy black Adidas pants with white stripes down the sides. She tied her hair up into a ponytail high on her head and headed out. She walked into the workout room. Normally, she didn't exercise until late in the day, but today was no normal day considering what happened yesterday. On top of that, exercise was often the best time for her to think. She turned on the stereo system but replaced the CD. She inserted a blaring alternative CD and started to warm up with stretches. The extremely loud sounds of drumbeats and guitars surrounded the room, but she was nearly deaf to it all. She sat on the floor and arranged her body position so that her legs were in front of her. She stretched, straining her arms forward and grasping her toes as she put her face down to her knees slowly. Once her head was down to her knees, her thoughts began to wander as if she had no control over what she could think. All she could think about was Ryu and their brief moment in the rain. After stretching, she proceeded to the punching bag. She punched and kicked with lighting fast speed and strong determination. Why wasn't she able to defend her self? She wasn't the typical "wimpy girl" so why did yesterday night reduce her to such a low state? SHE had always been the one who beat the boys. SHE had always been the victorious one. Her punches and kicks came at a faster pace with uncontrollable fury. Why did she suddenly become the damsel in distress? Why did she surrender herself to Ryu's embrace and allow him to kiss her? Why...why...WHY?!?! With as much strength as she could muster and the fury of a dragon, she kicked the punching bag. The punching bag ripped at one of the seams and sand started to flow from the gaping hole at the side. She stood in her fighting stance, breathing hard with sweat trickling down the sides of her face. After regaining her breath, she began to kick the deflating punching bag. The seams began to tear more and sand started to create puffs of dust around her, but she didn't care. Her eyes began to tear from the sand entering her eyes and her hair was soaked in sweat. Dust began to stick to her hair and face as she continued to unleash her wrath and anger onto the punching bag. Soon she had beaten it into a sack of fabric. Sand was scattered in piles all around the floor and the remaining, floating sand grains slowly began to fall to the ground. Chun Li stood at the center of the room next to where the punching bag was. Sweat was starting to make spots of moisture on her back and her ponytail had loosened. Her loose hair had some sand particles and sweat while her face held a look of rage. She tore down the punching bag while cursing, "DAMMIT!! DAMN IT ALL!!" She threw the scraps of fabric that had once been her punching bag down to the floor with disgust. She hurriedly wiped the beads of sweat around her face. Her muscles were sore from punching and kicking with so much ferocity and her heart was pumping almost as fast as it had when the knife was held under her throat. She could feel dust still settling on her. She finally looked around the room; it was a mess, to say the least. Sand was scattered in thin layers everywhere. Some places even had tiny hills of sand and dust. Seeing as though the entire room was a soiled and her muscles were sore and aching, she decided to stop working out and begin cleaning up the room, hoping that she would forget the entire episode of Ryu and the kiss. She was wrong. She scrubbed vigorously and tried to concentrate only on cleaning but her mind tended to drift during such boring chores. Her hands brought the mop down onto the floor fiercely and she mopped the floor with more zeal than anyone could summon, yet although she was physically cleaning with what appeared to be an eager heart, her heart and emotions were separated from the world. After several hours of mopping, scrubbing, and whatnot, she looked up to see the room spotless. Then she realized how filthy she was. She was careful not to stain the newly cleaned room or any of the rooms from the workout room to the bathroom. She took another shower hoping once again that the warm water and steam would aid her forgetfulness and bring her a sensation of relaxation, but was unable to succeed in forgetting any detail of yesterday's incident. Though for a few minutes she was able to fog her memory and lose herself in the fragrant shampoos, conditioners, and body washes, as soon as she stepped out of the heavenly shower mist and into her clothes she regained the memory of the night before. She quickly brushed her hair, not caring about letting it dry, and walked out of the bathroom. She walked to the kitchen dressed in a simple pair of flared, baggy, khaki pants and a tight, baby blue spaghetti strap shirt. She looked like a gorgeous 16-year old: young, fresh, and sexy. Once in the kitchen, she started to cook rice, setting the times on the rice maker and preparing the appropriate amounts of water and grain. She thought of possible things to do. Since all this free time would be occupied by her job. After thinking about her possible options, she decided to visit her father's grave and rent a movie while the rice cooked. She took a miniature backpack and stuffed her wallet and keys into it. She grabbed a hooded sweater that was a few sixes to big for her and slipped it over her head. Then she strode over to the bathroom, brushed her hair (now wavy because she hadn't blow-dried it), and slipped on a pair of flip-flop sandals. She opened the door and began to walk out when she noticed that she wasn't the only one in the corridor. Ryu and Ken were both out there, evidently about to leave too.  
"Hey, Chun Li!" Ken exclaimed cheerfully. Obviously he hadn't known what had happened yesterday. Ryu was about to speak when Chun Li cut the entire conversation short.  
"Bye." She said quickly as she raced down the stairs. She ran down the stairs and out of the apartment complex. She felt relieved as she raced out into the chilly afternoon air. She quickly walked as fast as she could to the video shop not knowing what to rent or what movies were available but knowing that she had to get away from here...FAST!  
  
Ryu and Ken sat down in the luxurious lounge of the Celestial Phoenix Restaurant. They sat at their table and ordered the walnut shrimp and scallop with black bean sauce along with bottled water for Ryu and Kirin Ichiban for Ken.  
"Was it just me or was Chun Li actually afraid of us?" Ken asked. He noticed Ryu shift a little in his seat.  
"What do you mean?" Ryu asked, pretending he didn't know what Ken was talking about. His act worked.  
"I mean, she like practically just ran off. She didn't insult us, she didn't curse in Chinese, she just took off." Ken replied. At that moment, drinks were served. The waiter poured Ryu's bottled water into a glass and left the bottle with the remaining water on the table. Then he opened the beer cap, poured the Kirin Ichiban, left that bottle there too, and walked away.  
Ryu took a sip of his water. "Maybe she just wasn't feeling up to the weather." Ryu suggested while he took another sip of water.  
Ken took several gulps of his beverage, then set it down. "You mean she was PMS-ing or something?"  
Ryu nearly spat out all the water in his mouth. He controlled himself and forced himself to swallow. "NO! I meant, maybe she was sick or feeling glum about something."  
Ken shrugged. "Yeah, maybe."  
Ryu changed the subject. "Damn, we've been living like kings since we got here." He commented while looking around the lounge. There were beautiful watercolor paintings of phoenixes, dimly lit golden lights, a bar with black, marble counters, soft, red carpeting, and to top it all off, wonderfully cushioned seats.  
Ken laughed. "Now that I have the list from home faxed about which restaurants understand English, that is." Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah, by the way, you ARE going to be my best man for my wedding, right?"  
"Of course." Ryu responded. It was then that the food arrived. After the waiter set the food and left, the two men starting talking again. They took helpings of both platters and put them on their plates.  
Ryu popped a glazed walnut from the walnut shrimp into his mouth. "The wedding's in spring, right?" he asked, after chewing and swallowing the glazed walnut.  
Ken took two pieces of shrimp and responded while talking. "Yeah, April 19. It's good luck to get married in the spring ya know?"  
Ryu let out an exasperated sigh. Ever since Ken proposed to Eliza, he always brought up the "rituals" of a proper marriage.  
Ken laughed again. "Getting sick of me bringing this up 24/7, eh?" he asked.  
"Yeah, to say the very least." Ryu replied as he took another sip of water.  
Ken reached for a piece of lobster. "Don't worry. You'll get to do the same thing when you get married." He stuffed his mouth with the piece of lobster and laughed. "Then I'll get to roll my eyes and tell you to shut up every time you bring it up." 


	5. Aftermath

Chun Li sat on the couch watching "Notting Hill" and eating freshly cooked rice with seasoned chicken. She sat back numbly, unresponsive and passive as she watched the movie. She watched the movie, somewhat absorbed in the cute, love story. Unfortunately, the movie came to end sooner than she had anticipated. She sighed as she stared at the unimportance of the credits scrolling. She slowly got up, absorbing what it felt like to walk yet again.  
Suddenly, she heard a light knock at the door and froze, knowing before the voice spoke who it was.  
"Chun Li?" Ryu's voice asked at the door.  
She turned off the TV. "Oh yeah, like THAT'S going to help." She thought. She kept herself silent as she listened to the rhythmic knocking and speech. Various words and phrases like, "Chun Li, why are you avoiding me?" and, "you can't avoid me forever."  
She could feel her heart pounding underneath her chest.  
"Dammit, why am I so afraid of him?" She asked herself as she heard him walk to his room. She tiptoed to her bathroom and brushed her teeth in silence. Her mind began to criticize her. "He's GONE and you're afraid. WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU?!" It seemed to tease.  
"I'M NOT AFRAID!!" Her inner voices retaliated.  
"Yes you are. Wimp...coward...wuss..."  
She felt her lips tremble. "STOP IT!" She yelled out loud. The voice stopped instantly. She felt herself perspire a bit. She angrily brushed her hair and ran to her bed. She kicked a pillow off the ground and sent it hurtling towards the wall. She yanked the covers off and pushed herself into her bed. She turned the lamp by the bed off and slammed her face into the pillow.  
  
Ryu lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Why had she broken away? Why was she refusing to talk? Why were there so many damn questions? Everything was so hard to comprehend...almost like a complex chemical formula. Then again, Ken often said women were complex chemical formulas. Ryu's thoughts were interrupted by a particularly loud snort coming from Ken at the other side of the room. Ryu turned so his back was facing Ken and continued to bury himself in his thoughts. So many questions...so little answers. In fact, no answers at all. He turned the lamp by his bedside and sighed.  
  
Chun Li woke up the next morning, her head throbbing slightly. She could feel herself slightly dizzy from waking up so late. No doubt, she had been stressed beyond normal levels. Then again, who wouldn't have been? She walked sluggishly to the bathroom, rinsing her face. Where would she go today? Work? No, it wasn't time to return yet. Her father's grave? OK, but where else? Why did she feel like she had absolutely no purpose in life? She changed into a long royal violet skirt and a white spaghetti strap top. She took a snowboarding jacket and quickly brushed her long hair. She walked out of her door and made her way down the stairs. She walked out into the fresh morning air, the sensation of coolness brushing over her.  
"Chun Li!" A voice called behind her. She stopped abruptly, knowing who it was without seeing him. Slowly, she turned around and faced him. She saw Ryu, slightly tired, evidently running down the stairs at a great pace to catch up with her.  
"Wait!" He commanded while panting for air.  
"I'm sorta busy..." Chun Li replied nervously as she tried to walk away.  
He grabbed her wrist.  
Chun Li stifled a gasp. "Ryu, let me go." She said calmly.  
"Chun Li, why do you constantly avoid me?" Ryu asked.  
"Ryu...let...me...GO!" She demanded.  
He released her wrist. "Chun Li, please, hear me out!"  
Chun Li turned on her heel and ran into the busy street, disappearing in the midst of chicken stands and street vendors.  
  
Chun Li exhaled with relief behind one of the walls. She had lost him, she was sure of it. She started to walk slower, resuming her normal pace of a light walk on her way to the florist's shop. She bought a fresh bouquet and made her way to her father's grave. The long, dark, gate welcomed her, forcing her to remember the permanence of death. The gate seemed to be the gateway to the world of isolation. She stepped in slowly. The temperature seemed to drop drastically, or maybe it was just the morning chill and the faded feeling of numbness due to shock. She walked past the statues and graves again, almost as if she was powered by her own will and nothing else...a shell serving as prey to her own pitiful sadness and dejection. Damn, did life ever suck.  
  
Chun Li walked out of the graveyard, the feeling of chill leaving her internal organs. She breathed what seemed to be a sigh of relief, though it was more of a sigh of revitalization. She felt her body tingle, almost as if she had been released. Still, though there was a moment of relaxation, she couldn't help but feel a little paranoid. It seemed that everywhere she went, there was always a chance that Ryu would be lurking around waiting to pounce.  
"Chun Li!" Someone called out to her.  
Chun Li turned to around to look. One of her co-workers was waving at her and running to catch up.  
"Long time no see!" The co-worker said, her cheeks rosy from running.  
Chun Li turned to face her friend.  
"The office is having a Christmas party next week...you know, Christmas day?"  
"Yeah, it's the tradition. "  
"I know you're not due back for another month or so, but you're still part of our team."  
Chun Li smiled. "I'll be there."  
"Really?"  
"You, besides, I don't have anywhere else to go. No family, remember?"  
"Of course I do!" The co-worker exclaimed, patting her friend's shoulder. "There's a gift exchange again. I'll see you there. It's at 7:30, so I'll see you then!"  
"Okay." Chun Li replied.  
With that, her co-worker turned around and walked away.  
Chun Li made a detour to the shopping center.  
"I might as well buy the gift for the office party now." She thought as she sifted through the trinkets and jewelry for something that would appeal to both a male and female worker. She saw various things that caught her attention. A dragon pendant...a porcelain figurine of a phoenix...yet nothing seemed to be proper. Either the gift was too elaborate for a simple gift exchange or too simple for a friendly gift. She finally decided on making the gift herself, buying plastic multi-colored straws, star paper and a clear, glass vase. She walked back home, carrying the tiny bag with her recently bought goods. She smiled as the transparent rays of sun managed to penetrate the darkness of the clouds. She had made it safely home, letting herself slink on the sofa. She pulled the contents out of the bag, staring for a moment at the items. Sure, they were a bit feminine, but still, they were multi-functional. Besides, no one else would be getting the perfect gift for both men and women. She turned the TV on and started working her fingers with the star paper. She folded the stars, still remembering the intricate directions on how to fold them. She remembered childhood memories...her father showing her how to skid stones on a lake...her father pointing out the swift movements of the crane flying overhead...her father teaching her the basics of martial arts for the first time...her father teaching her how to fold paper stars...  
It wasn't fair; it just wasn't fair. Her father was a good, honest, generous man. She never even had the chance to hear his last words...nor bury him. This always happened to the best of people. Her father, her mother, even her teammate from long ago, Charlie, had been killed. What comes after death? Who knows...  
She had run out of star paper. Her thoughts stopped abruptly. She started on the plastic flowers, folding the colored straws into roses in silence.  
And what of Ryu? The lone fighter who just sort of wandered around. And what of the kiss she shared with him? Wait, kiss what kiss? There wasn't a kiss? No, she'd have to face the fact she had kissed him. No, no she hadn't...it's not a kiss unless there's some heart involved. Maybe there was though?  
She tore through the last of the plastic straws, puncturing her skin a bit with her fingernails. She saw a tiny trickle of blood flow out. She never could control herself when her emotions were so frantic. They often engaged in battle with each other...much like what had just happened. Denial versus acceptance...anger versus kindness...  
She ran the cold water from the sink on her finger, washing the tiny cut. She felt herself tremble a little, stabilizing herself. She felt almost like shivering, as if she was slightly afraid. Maybe she was...maybe she was afraid of Ryu.  
  
Ryu sat on his knees on the plush sitting cushion. He was in the apartment, meditating...and failing miserably in an attempt to get Ken to be serious.  
"How long do I have to site like this?" Ken whined. "My knees hurt!"  
"Ken," Ryu began, his eyes closed. "It's Japanese meditation, you're not supposed to talk."  
"This HURTS!"  
"Ken, you said you wanted to become stronger both in mind, body, and heart. This is the first step."  
"Couldn't the Japanese people just invent a type of machine that did this for you."  
Ryu sighed a sigh of exasperation. "You're hopeless!"  
"Fine, I am then. Happy?" Ken retorted, while jumping up from the sitting cushion.  
Ryu remained silent, furrowing his brow and meditating seriously.  
Ken yawned as he stretched, relieved to have feeling in his legs again. "You need to live a life once in a while, Ryu. There's more to life than just fighting and growing stronger."  
"Like what?" Ryu asked calmly, still sitting on his knees and leaning his head downward.  
"Like women!" Ken exclaimed.  
Ryu fell of the cushion and onto the floor. "Ken!"  
"What? It's true."  
Ryu got up and sat on his knees again, trying to meditate. But no matter what he tried to do to forget Ken's comments, he fidgeted uncomfortably on his cushion.  
"Ryu, admit it. Even the great 'Karate Master' has looked at some girl in the streets and thought, 'Hey! She's pretty cute!'"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryu mumbled as he shifted his face down, pretending to be meditating thought it was really because he was turning red.  
"Oh really?" Ken asked slyly.  
"Yes!" Ryu exclaimed impatiently, trying to concentrate on his inner strength.  
"Well then...let's bring up a word and see what you think about."  
Ryu sighed, seeing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate if Ken kept prodding him. He decided to go along with Ken's game. "Fine. But after this, you leave me alone."  
"Deal!" Ken exclaimed gleefully. "OK...what comes to mind when I say the word 'earth'?"  
"Strength." Ryu replied, looking at him straight in the eye.  
"Bison."  
"Enemy."  
"Bread?"  
"Butter."  
Ken paused for a while. "Chun Li?"  
Ryu felt his cheeks grow warm, hoping that Ken wouldn't notice them. Not knowing what to say.  
"Ah-ha! Ken exclaimed. "You've got the hots for her!"  
"Oh please, Ken! I don't have TIME for women."  
"I know what word comes to mind." Ken teased in a sing-songy voice. "Sexy."  
Ryu nearly fell over again, feeling his cheeks go even redder. "Ken!"  
"Am I right, or am I right?"  
"You're WRONG!"  
"Tsk, tsk!" Ken taunted, wagging his finger. "That's not an option."  
Ryu's face began to show tinges of red.  
"You're blushing too!" Ken exclaimed.  
Ryu defended himself. "I am not! I'm just so APPALLED at your immature behavior!"  
Ken shrugged, still grinning. "Uh huh, suuuure!"  
Ryu sat up from his sitting cushion and threw it at Ken in one swift movement.  
"Hey!" Ken exclaimed. "Don't blame ME for your love problems!"  
This comment was followed by another pillow being hurled at Ken.  
"Now hold on a min-" Ken began, but this was interrupted by another pillow to his face.  
"Ryu, just admit it, you like her." Ken remarked, chuckling.  
"Ken!" Ryu said with frustration in his voice. "Just...just leave me alone!"  
Ken laughed as Ryu ran to his room, flustered and blushing a deep crimson red. 


	6. Frustration

Chun Li entered the workout room, a new punching bag set up. She started to bind her hands with cloth, making sure she wouldn't injure herself while throwing punches. She walked to the CD player and replaced her standard CD. She put in a copied mix CD. She pushed play and listened as Janet Jackson's "Velvet Rope" played around her workout room. She smiled as the familiar lyrics rang out.  
"We have a special need, to feel that we belong..."  
Punch...punch...kick...kick...punch...punch...  
"Come with me inside...inside my velvet rope..."  
Punch...roundhouse...kick...jab...duck, kick...  
"This special need...that's within us..."  
Flip kick...elbow...jab...knee up...kick...punch...  
"Brings out the best...yet worst in us..."  
Kick...kick...punch...jab...punch...  
"Follow the passion...that's within you..."  
Punch...kick...jab...slap...kick...knee...  
"Living the truth...will set you free..."  
Chun Li stopped kicking. She swiftly wiped away the sweat from her brow...pondering that particular part of the song's lyrics as the song continued to play. "What is the truth? I don't even know..."  
She continued her workout.  
"Put others down...to fill us up..."  
Punch...jab...kick...roundhouse...crouch kick...  
"Oppressing me...will oppress you..."  
Chun Li's thoughts began to race again as she continued to violently hit the bag. "Oppressing me? Is this 'me' my heart and soul?" She shook her head. "No, I'm being stupid." She told herself. "I'll find the answers to all my questions if I just wait...I'm just reading too much into this..."  
"Outside leave judgment...outside leave hate..."  
She punched and kicked with ferocious strength.  
"One love's the answer...you'll find in you..."  
She stopped completely. "One love's the answer...the ANSWER? Could she be in LOVE with Ryu?" She shook her head the way a young child does when she disagrees. She quickly brushed away the possibility "I'm just thinking about some stupid kiss way too much...it's taking control of my LIFE. There's no way in hell I'd be in LOVE with him. Remember, he stopped me from avenging my father."  
"But is that really his fault?" A tiny voice within the crevices of her brain asked.  
"Yes...yes it is."  
"Why?"  
"Because!"  
"That's not a reason..."  
Chun Li felt the emotion within her build on top of each other one by one...like the building blocks.  
"Yes it is!"  
"Where's the validity of that?"  
"It's there...I just don't know it."  
"Maybe you're just afraid to fall in love..."  
Chun Li let the emotions within her burst. She let out a scream and punched the wall next to her.  
"DAMMIT LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She yelled to herself, her stupid inner voice...that tiny voice that always argues otherwise. Her inner struggle stopped.  
"Chun Li?!" Ryu's voice asked frantically at the door.  
Chun Li wrenched the door open. "You especially!" She yelled, pointing at Ryu. "You LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
"Chun Li...I-"  
The door slammed in Ryu's face, managing to startle the Japanese karate master. Chun Li furiously swept through her apartment, knocking down some chairs as she went and slamming books to the floor, shouting as she unleashed her pent-up anger. She threw a hairbrush down to the floor, toppled the neat stack of books on the coffee table and knocked two chairs down. She reached for the vase at the top of the counter, ready to throw it into the wall when she noticed the dying iris in the vase. It still had some color, but it didn't seem to possess the life it once did. She paused and calmed down as she gently placed the iris on the top of the counter. She looked around her apartment, seeing the wrath of her anger. She slowly placed every book back, repositioned the chairs and picked the hairbrush, setting it in front of the mirror. She looked at her reflection. Her body was quivering slightly from her rampage and her hair was slightly mussed. This was Chun Li staring back at her...the Interpol employee of the month...the Chinese girl whose father had been murdered...the girl who always loved her hot cocoa with marshmallows...the girl who enjoyed strolls by rivers and streams...  
Was the pained girl staring back at her really Chun Li? She studied her reflection...noticing the loss of sleep that the girl had been getting...the tortured expression on her face...  
She whispered to herself, not letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "I just...I just want my life back...before daddy died...and before Ryu..."  
  
"Look Ryu, I'm telling you, just let her calm down for right now." Ken Masters advised, crossing his arms. "Give the girl sometime to think."  
Although Ken didn't know about the kiss that Ryu and Chun Li had briefly shared, he seemed to know how Chun Li was feeling and tried to give advice to Ryu on how too get her to open up to him.  
"I feel like this is somehow my fault..." Ryu protested.  
"How would it be your fault? Ryu, take it from the great 'experienced one'; you need to let her find out for herself. You can't force her into liking you."  
"I guess..."  
  
Chun Li stood in front of the mirror. She made sure she looked OK, now as she was preparing to return to her job. She did some last minute primping, brushing away loose strands of hair and applying a light layer of foundation on her face.  
"Let's go..." She murmured as she grabbed a stylish denim jacket to accent her knee-high, silk dress. The celestial red fold of the fabric made Chun Li look stunning, simple as the dress was as it only consisted of sheer red silk with no design. The sleeves, however, were merely straps so it was evident that she would need a jacket. She slipped on a pair of Chinese-style red, flat heeled shoes, took the folded stars and flower vase, and headed down the basement. Her hair was done up in their traditional buns, braided and twisted at both sides of her head. She walked down the stairs and past the receptionist, greeting him with a simple "Hello." She walked down another set of stairs until she reached the parking garage. She walked by the cars until she finally found hers: a clean, yet slightly worn, Honda Civic. She went to the car door, fumbling for her keys in her red purse that matched her outfit. At last she found them and opened the car door. She looked at the car parked to her left...impressed at its finery. It was a BMW Z3 Roadster and the mere sight of it made her gawk.  
"Who could own such a car?" She thought as she slid into the car seat. "They must be rich!"  
Suddenly a thought hit her. "Rich?" She pulled out of the parking space and confirmed her thoughts on who the owner of the car may be. On the license plate, letters "M-A-S-T-E-R-S" were engraved.  
"Oh shit..." She though as she turned the wheel, ready to leave the lot. "Mental note to self...find another parking spot when I get back from the party."  
  
"Hey was that just Chun Li?" Ken asked his anxious friend.  
"I think it was!" Ryu exclaimed at the car that had just passed Ken's.  
"Do you want me to follow her or something?" Ken asked.  
"Why would I?"  
"You want to see her right?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Ken smirked. "Too bad we're in this car. You would've made a better impression her if we brought the Z3 or the Mercedes Convertible."  
"Believe me, Ken. I think a Jaguar would still make a good impression."  
"Yeah, you've got a point."  
Ryu laughed as Ken turned around.  
"If I had brought the chauffeur we would've definitely made a grand entrance." Ken commented as he spun the wheel.  
"Ken, you've just got too much money."  
"Damn right I do!"  
  
Chun Li was greeted by a burst of cheers and welcome as she entered the office.  
"Long time no see!"  
"So great to see you, Chun Li!"  
"Hope you're feeling better!"  
Chun Li barely had enough time to respond to everyone's welcomes as more of them came toward her. She took a bite of crackers and cheddar cheese and continued to talk to her co-workers about how life had been. There was a popping noise as someone opened a bottle of wine.  
Chun Li declined her glass. "No thanks, I don't drink remember?"  
The corny Christmas songs played and the office was strewn with goofy Christmas decorations. She smiled as she looked around the transformed place of work. It had gone from a serious, dull office to a bright, tinsel land complete with a tree. She walked over to one of the enormous windows and overlooked the city. The trees had frost growing on them and even icicle lights glittering atop them. The streets were empty with the exception for a few cars whizzing by. She stared for a moment longer as another car passed by, a black Jaguar. Wait, was that Ryu and Ken?! No that's impossible, she had seen Ken's car in the parking garage. Of course not, there's no way Ken and Ryu would be out here at this hour anyway. They were probably training or sparring of something...  
"Some soda, Chun Li?" Someone offered.  
"Sure!" She exclaimed as she poured herself a glass.  
Soon people started shouting comments across the office.  
"Hey, let's do the gift exchange!"  
"Now?"  
"Yes!"  
Everyone drew out a name from the hat and gave their gifts to the name drawn. Chun Li got an ornate jade pendant with a coiled dragon on it. A female co-worker praised Chun Li's gift as she admired the simplicity yet cuteness of it.  
"Thanks!"  
"This is great!"  
"Wow!"  
Chun Li smiled as she talked again with her friends. Instead of mentioning the depressing matters of death, they talked about the new Mandarin dramas and the hottest American merchandise.  
"You guys...?" Chun Li asked.  
Everyone in her circle of friends turned to her.  
"It's great to be back."  
Her friends laughed as the small group hugged in a circle, laughing and poking each other.  
Chun Li grinned as she thought, "It's truly great to be here again." 


	7. Forgiveness

Ryu's eye's continued to stare at the door. "Interpol" was written in thick, bolded black letters. He had been staring so intently, waiting for "her" to come out for so long that when she finally did, he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating. Her silky red dress flew freely around her knees as she opened the door. Her hair was tied up in two buns, the way she had put them during the Street Fighter Tournament. Her face was serious and focused, and when her gorgeous brown eyes met his, Ryu found himself fluctuating, not knowing what to say to a seemingly perfect girl. Chun Li briefly lost all train of thought...briefly. She hurriedly looked away and picked up the pace as she walked.  
Ryu called out to her, "Chun Li."  
Chun Li pretended to be immersed in her thoughts as she walked swiftly.  
"Chun Li!"  
"I'm busy right now, sorry." She muttered.  
Ryu followed her. "Chun Li, I've waited outside your office for 30 minutes, the least you can do is hear me out. You don't have to say anything, just please...listen."  
Chun Li sighed. "Fine, what?"  
"Look, I hope I didn't say or do anything to upset you because you seem kind of mad at me...actually, ARE you mad at me?"  
Chun Li glared. "You said I didn't have to say anything."  
"Right...I did...uh, well, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, but I didn't mean to make you upset."  
"So you're saying you 'accidentally' beat me in the Street Fighter Tournament?"  
Ryu paused. "Is that why you're mad at me, because I won against you?"  
"Maybe." Chun Li shot back.  
"Look, it was just a fight. You can't always win...I don't mean that in a bad way but you can't expect you'll always be the victorious one."  
"You don't understand," Chun Li whispered quietly. "I was supposed to win because...because that MONSTER, Bison, HE KILLED MY FATHER!"  
Ryu looked at her, trying to fight back her tears.  
"That BASTARD killed my father, and I was going to avenge him. But instead, I lost to YOU!" She yelled, pointing a trembling finger at him. Chun Li refused to let him see her tears. "I HATE YOU!"  
"Chun Li....I didn't know, I'm so sorry."  
Chun Li put her trembling finger down and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I was supposed to win...when I found out he died, I trained twice as much, I lived off of noodles so I could get extra carbohydrates to work longer and harder, I slept at 2:00 AM all for the one chance I would have to defeat Bison. But you took that away from me!"  
Ryu looked down. "I'm sorry." He repeated. He hesitated for a few seconds. "But...maybe it was better that you lost against me."  
Chun Li's eyes narrowed. "What's THAT supposed to mean? You think I'm not strong enough?"  
"It's not that you're not strong...but even I had trouble beating Bison." Ryu said quietly.  
"YOU may not have, but I could have beaten him...I COULD HAVE BEATEN HIM!" Chun Li screamed. "The only reason you beat me is because you were lucky."  
Ryu hesitated again. "Chun Li, I'm sure your father's soul is happy to see how you've grown and blossomed into a young woman. I don't think he feel like you've failed him."  
"How would YOU know?" Chun Li spat through gritted teeth.  
"If your fathers death caused enough anguish to make you hate Bison with so much fervor, then he must've been a good and honorable man. Good and honorable men don't harbor such grudges." Ryu replied calmly.  
"What do you know about goodness and honor?" Chun Li growled.  
Ryu looked down. "I've done all I can...if you don't want to listen, then fine."  
Chun Li's face softened slightly. "Where're you going?" She asked.  
"Home. I need to rest, I have this throbbing headache."  
Chun Li watched as Ryu's back disappeared in the distance.  
  
Ryu sighed as the night air brushed against his skin. Ken had already left which meant he had to walk the long distance home. "I tried my best...but it's impossible to reach her. She just hates me so much..." He continued to walk forward, until he saw headlights behind him. He turned to face the bright light while the car came to a slow stop.  
"Hey...you need a ride?" The driver asked softly.  
Ryu looked inside the car to identify the familiar voice. "CHUN LI?!"  
"Do you want a ride or not?" She asked, avoiding eye contact with him.  
"Sure..." Ryu responded. He went around to the passengers seat, opened the door, and sat in the car. After the car door had been closed, she started to drive. There was an uneasy silence between the two for several minutes.  
"I half expected to see Ken." Ryu said softly.  
Chun Li was silent.  
"Why are you giving me a ride?" Ryu asked.  
"Would you rather freeze outside?" She asked calmly.  
"No but..." Ryu began.  
"I felt like a jerk, okay?" Chun Li responded.  
Ryu grinned a little. "Okay."  
"What are you smiling about?" Chun Li asked monotonously.  
"Nothing, I just can't help myself from being a little happy."  
There was more silence, but this time not a tense. Ryu looked out of the side window and continued to grin. After a good 10 minutes of driving, they arrived in the parking garage of the apartment complex.  
Ryu looked down at the floor. "Thanks for the ride."  
Chun Li nodded passively. The two walked up the stairs over to where they both lived. Ryu took out his keys and began to open the door.  
"Ryu." Chun Li said quietly. He looked up at her. His piercing eyes forced her to look down. " I'm sorry about today and, it's not your fault that my father died...or that you were the one too go after Bison. Um, don't take anything I said seriously."  
"You mean about me not having any honor or goodness?" He asked.  
"Especially that, I'm sorry, I think I've just been going through a lot and I haven't really looked at it from your point of view."  
Ryu was silent.  
"I know this probably sounds so corny to you, but...I hope you can forgive me." Chun Li said earnestly.  
"Well, you did say some hurtful comments, but...it's not like no one's ever said things like that to me." Ryu replied. "I'm sorry for not giving you space and practically forcing you to tell me everything. I shouldn't have been so nosy."  
Chun Li smiled. "Friends?" She asked holding one of her hands out as a truce.  
Ryu felt a slight twinge of disappointment, but he didn't let it show. "Friends." He repeated while taking her hand into his. They shook.  
"Well...good night." Chun Li said slowly.  
Ryu nodded. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Friends." She whispered to herself. Chun Li sat back on her bed, her hair loosened out of their former hairstyle and her silken red dress replaced by comfortable silk pajamas.  
Her thoughts began to roam. "I guess I feel much better now that Ryu and I aren't playing the cat-and-mouse game...but why do I feel so unfulfilled. It's not my father, I know that for sure." Chun Li sighed. "I guess this is better than thinking about why I hated Ryu so much...at least I found out that the problem was all psychological...Ryu's right, father wouldn't be upset."  
Chun Li got up and traced the steps to her bathroom. She turned on the light and washed her face. "Snap out of it." She told herself. "I need to stop scrutinizing little details...when did I start over-analyzing petty matters?" She vigorously wiped her face with the towel, turned off the sunny light and crawled back into bed.  
"Just sleep...just sleep...just sleep..."  
  
Ryu rolled onto his back on the floor mattress. He stared up at the ceiling, looking at all the bumps on the ceiling.  
"So Chun Li isn't mad at me...great. But friends..."  
Ryu sighed, maybe the anticipation of having Chun Li as "more than a friend" had built up much larger than he had expected. Then to have that shot down...  
Ryu thought for a moment. "Well, it's not exactly being shot down...it's more like taking it one step at a time...right?"  
Ryu frowned in the darkness. "Maybe I should stop being so optimistic."  
  
Chun Li yawned again while reviewing the manila folder on her coffee table. Technically, she was still on leave, but she insisted on doing some work. When her colleagues had told her it was already taken care of, she insisted on at least being able to bring her work home with her. They agreed and she was now sitting in front of the coffee table, drinking a steaming mug of coffee and reading the files of some boring case...something about possible counterfeiting in some random island. Of course she knew, all they would do is analyze the story, investigate, nab the counterfeiters, and that's it...end of story. Just thinking about the lack of adventure made her yawn again. She leaned back on her couch wearing a casual pair of drawstring pants and a short-sleeved "Puma" shirt. Her hair was still wet from the morning shower and was wrapped inside a towel. She put the folder down and drank some more coffee, closing her eyes as she relaxed. She was pulled out of her trance by a knock at the door. She got up, took her hair out of the towel, brushed it quickly and answered the door. She looked at the cheery face of Ken.  
"Hey Chun Li, I know this sounds really stupid but Ryu was wondering if you would go with him to some club to go dancing or something like that."  
Chun Li stared at him blankly.  
Ken grinned nervously. "I told him it was a stupid idea and that you were already pissed off at us, but the guy wouldn't listen...he just wouldn't listen! So I told him I'd give it a shot because he's my friend and all...but, uh, I think I'll just go now."  
Chun Li snapped out of her haze. "What time?" She asked.  
Ken gawked. "Come again?"  
"What time?" She repeated.  
"Ah...I think her said he'd 'pick you up' around 7:00 tonight."  
Chun Li grinned. "Tell him to make sure he's on time."  
"Uh, right, sure...yeah..." Ken murmured, completely flabbergasted. "Just out of curiosity, did something happen between you two that I'm just completely oblivious too."  
Chun Li smiled mischievously, pretended to be thinking about something, and said, "Maybe."  
Ken arched his eyebrow. "Whatever." He shrugged. He turned away muttering, "Women..."  
Chun Li walked back into her apartment, closed the door behind her and giggled girlishly.  
  
"She said 'sure.'" Ken reported.  
"Great." Ryu said nonchalantly with a smile.  
"I get the impression that something's going on here and I'm being left out." Ken said suspiciously.  
Ryu grinned. "What do you mean?"  
"Don't give me that mock surprise. The Chun Li I knew would've slammed the door in my face, punched me in the stomach, yelled at me...stuff like that. So of course if you asked her out on a 'date' she'd freak out! But noooo, she told me to remind you not to be late."  
"It's NOT a date!"  
Ken frowned. "THAT'S not the point. Why would she agree on going with you? Not that you're not a charming guy or anything but WHY?!"  
"Gee, I don't know." Ryu said in a dismissive tone.  
Ken stared at him. "Fine don't tell me."  
"Okay, I won't."  
"Ohhh...Ryu come on, tell me, tell me!"  
Ryu laughed. "I'll tell you if you pick out some decent clothes for the tonight."  
Ken grinned. "Deal." 


	8. Learning

Chun Li nervously adjusted her hair and necklace as she looked into the mirror. Something just didn't seem quite right. She had taken immense care choosing an outfit that would be suitable for the night. A simple denim skirt that went to her lower thighs and a tight, black spaghetti strap shirt; a simple yet sexy look that was perfect for clubbing. She stared at her reflection, eyeing her hair, which was completely straightened out; none of the slight waves present (she had taken several hours achieving this look). It too was picture perfect. Not a single strand was out of place and the straight hair accented her clothing and figure marvelously. A silver necklace hug around her neck accented by the thin, silver bands around her right wrist. She put on a denim jacket, which had a slightly darker tone than her skirt, leaving it unbuttoned so that her tight-fitting black shirt was still visible. She continued to stare at her reflection. Nervous thoughts began to flood her mind.  
"What if Ryu didn't mean this as a date? Maybe I'm overdressed...no wait, maybe I'm underdressed. Maybe I shouldn't have straightened my hair? Is it too flat? No wait, it's too bouncy...no wait, it's still wavy. She began to panic for a few seconds before the voices in her head began to calm her down. After all, if this wasn't intended to be a date, at least she looked casual, like she wasn't expecting anything. She walked across her apartment to the shoe rack and picked up a pair of strappy, silver, sandals to accentuate the silver necklace and bracelets she wore. She grabbed a pair of brown sunglasses and put it on her newly straightened hair so as to lighten the tones. She went to her wardrobe closet and looked at the full-length mirror. She eyed her reflection and modest though she was, she had to admit she looked stunning. Her chestnut brown eyes seemed to stand out more now that her brown sunglasses were in place. She noticed the iris she had bought from the flower shop when she was visiting her father's grave. She was about to throw out the wilting flower when a knock was heard at the door, startling Chun Li.  
"C-coming!" She called. Her mind raced. "Ack, you sound so nervous! What's wrong with you?"  
She steadied herself and slowly opened the door.  
"Hey." Ryu said quietly. He soon began to blush after noticing Chun Li's gorgeous look. He quickly looked down at the floor so as to hide his blush.  
"Hi." Chun Li said confidently, hoping to lighten he moment. She looked at Ryu and noticed that he too had made some sort of effort to dress decently for the night. Replacing his karate gi was a short sleeve, dark blue polo shirt. He wore semi-baggy khaki pants as well as new tennis shoes. Chun Li restrained a blush from coming up to her cheeks.  
"So...ready to go?" She asked with a slight smile.  
"Y-yeah." Ryu replied, grinning a bit. The two walked down the stairs and exited the apartment. Chun Li smiled to herself. It was obvious that Ryu was nervous...VERY obvious. She decided to make the next move; she casually inched closer to Ryu and let her right hand lightly brush against Ryu's left hand a few times. Ryu panicked. "What do I do now? Is she implying something? She makes this look to easy." Ryu cleared his throat and held his breath briefly while he slowly intertwined his fingers with hers.  
Chun Li looked up at him. "Don't be so worried, you're doing fine so far." She said softly.  
"I...uh..." Ryu grinned. "Do I say, 'thanks'?"  
Chun Li smiled. "If you want."  
"Uh, thanks."  
The two walked silently to the club. Neon lights were gleaming at the entrance as people were ushered in. Once inside, they were greeted by dim lights and loud music. Chun Li smiled nervously.  
"Do you want to dance?" Ryu asked softly...his voice shaking a bit.  
"Huh?" Chun Li asked, unable to hear through the music.  
"Do you want to dance?" Ryu repeated, louder this time than the last.  
"I can't hear you the music's too loud!" Chun Li shouted.  
"What?" Ryu asked. Suddenly, a crowd of crazed dancers emerged between Chun Li and Ryu and separated the two.  
"Oh shit..." Chun Li whispered. She suddenly felt that someone was watching her and whipped her head around to the left. A man was staring at her brazenly, eyeing her body and stopping at her legs and her breasts. His friends were roaring with laughter and lightly punching him on the arm. Chun Li rolled her eyes and turned around, crossing her arms over her upper body, as if to shield it. Despite the loud music, she could swear she heard him creeping up behind her. Perhaps because this was further back from the stereo system...or because the man was clearly drunk...or maybe both.  
"Hey foxy lady." He drawled.  
Chun Li ignored him and walked away from him.  
"Where've you been all my life?" He asked, obviously, she hadn't lost him. She continued to avoid him.  
"You look mighty fine tonight. How about a kiss on the cheek?" He asked.  
"Please leave me alone." She said, her nose twitched a bit due to the smell of alcohol making it's way into her nostrils.  
"Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" He smiled at her. "Did you come here with a date?"  
"Actually, I did." She replied hotly, hoping it would fend him off.  
"Why'd he leave a pretty flower like you here?"  
"We got separated." She shot back.  
"Feisty lady!" He said, putting his arms up in a mock surrender pose. "But perhaps I can entertain you until he comes back."  
"I'd rather you not." She replied, narrowing her eyes.  
He ignored her and went on. "Ever considered selling your body?"  
She looked fiercely at him mustering the harshest glare she possibly could. Her head was spinning with beastly emotions. Unable to control herself after being humiliated in such a way, she spun around, sweeping her right leg into a concise arc and slammed her foot into the unfortunate man's left cheek. He staggered back, shocked. Nearby clubbers stopped dancing and began to watch the brawl. Chun Li dashed at him with rapid fists, pummeling the perverted weasel and finishing her punches with a sweeping kick. Her victim sprang up and openly tried to grope Chun Li, succeeding in touching her upper thigh. He was then met with a pointy, high heel to the face followed by a succession of jabs, pokes and ultimately, a flurry of kicks around his upper body.  
"Chun Li!" Ryu called out, pushing through the crowd to meet up with her.  
Chun Li spun around and looked blankly at Ryu. She wasn't sure how she should feel. She was angry that Ryu had taken her to a place that resulted in something like this happening, yet she knew it wasn't his fault. She felt incredibly dizzy and degraded no thanks to the jackass that had put his disgusting hand on her thigh...though it was for a brief moment. She swiftly ran through the crowd and outside into the cool night air. She breathed slowly and savored the freshness that seemingly relieved her from the tension of a fight, but not from her confusion.  
"Chun Li!" Ryu repeated, once outside.  
"Ryu, I have to go."  
"Wait, I'm sorry about what happened, really!"  
Chun Li started to run with the scenery of nighttime China flashing past her as she pushed her legs to run faster than ever. She could feel her heart pounding in sync with her head, yet she refused to stop. She pushed past two street salesmen, jumped over a fallen sales rack and nearly tackled someone who was casually walking down the street. Yet she refused to stop as she quickly muttered "I'm sorry" to those she had raced by. She ran to the apartment, her feet sore from running in high heels but she still raced up the stairs, wanting to sleep on it and allot herself time to calm down. Of course as bad luck would have it, she tripped mid step and fell forward on the stairs. She quickly rose up, but felt herself fall yet again, feeling a severe pain in her ankle. She felt her ankle gently and gauged the condition of her lower leg. Sprained.  
"Dammit." She thought. She tried to see if she could limp on one foot or use her arms, but no use. Through her current position, there was no way she'd be able to get past a few stairs. Ryu would be coming up, it'd only be a matter of minutes. She tried to regain composure and calm herself down. Telling herself that it wasn't Ryu's fault.  
  
Ryu ran in several minutes later and quickly climbed up the stairs. He went up several floors when he saw Chun Li sitting on one of the stairs, holding her ankle.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"I...I um, I sprained my ankle." Chun Li replied.  
"Here let me help you up." Ryu offered. He picked her up and walked slowly up the stairs. The two walked silently, avoiding eye contact and pretending to be focused on something else.  
"Chun Li, going to the club was KEN'S idea, not mine! I'm really, really sorry, it won't happen again. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't offend you and I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ryu blurted out rapidly, obviously not knowing where to start or end.  
Chun Li looked down. "Do I intimidate you to such a degree that you couldn't think of anything to take me to?"  
Ryu paused. "It's not that...I just don't know how to treat girls like you."  
"Girls like...me?" Chun Li asked.  
"Yeah. Beautiful, strong, determined girls like you." Ryu replied. "I would've just taken you out to some restaurant and watch a movie with you at my apartment...but that's kind of corny, right?"  
Chun Li took a deep breath. "No. That would've been...nice."  
"It would?" Ryu asked.  
"Ryu...I went on a date with you, not Ken."  
"But," Ryu paused, "you're going to think this is lame but...I'm afraid to make a wrong move."  
"Dating is about taking risks once in a while." Chun Li replied.  
They had reached their floor. Chun Li took the keys out of her jacket pocket and opened the door while still being carried by Ryu.  
"Amazing." She whispered while Ryu set her down on her couch.  
"What is?" Ryu asked.  
"The infamous street fighter who's defeated many in battle is afraid of dating."  
Ryu frowned. "I'm no afraid of dating...just..."  
Chun Li grinned. "I know...I know..."  
Ryu sighed while he put his hands on the back of his head. "It's kind of late at night so I'm not sure if any hospital will admit you right now."  
Chun Li set her head on a pillow. "It's OK. I'll just see how it is tomorrow. It shouldn't be too serious."  
"I'm coming to check up tomorrow though. I mean, if it's still swelling then you won't be able to walk, right?"  
Chun Li shrugged. "I guess."  
Ryu walked toward the door and set his hand and the cold knob. "Chun Li...I'm sorry."  
He opened the door and quickly ran outside, closing the door behind him.  
Chun Li waited a few moments, waiting for Ryu to go back into his apartment. Then she grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped herself in the soft fabric.  
"I forgive you...Ryu." She whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Ryu softly tapped on Chun Li's door.  
"It's open!" The voice inside called.  
Ryu took a deep breath and turned the knob.  
"How's your ankle?" He asked as he walked in slowly.  
"It's getting better. At least I can limp around." Chun Li replied.  
"That's good."  
Chun Li was at her stove frying something in a pan. "Do you want some?" She asked Ryu.  
"Sure." Ryu responded.  
Chun Li pointed to a plate on the countertop which already had an orderly display of Chinese dumplings. In the middle was a sauce dish filled with soy sauce. Ryu took one of the dumplings, dipped it in the sauce, and popped it into his mouth. He bit into it and was welcomed by the warm stuffing or well-cooked meat and vegetables.  
"This is really...REALLY good!" He exclaimed after swallowing the dumplings.  
"Thanks. It was my mom's recipe." Chun Li replied. "Help yourself to more."  
Ryu took another dumpling, dipped it yet again in the sauce and chewed the crispy wonton. A wilting iris caught his eye briefly, but he quickly neglected the thought.  
"Why are you making all of this?" He asked while he took another dumpling.  
"I just felt like cooking, I guess. I haven't made these from scratch in a really long time." She smiled.  
"So," Ryu said while putting his hands into his pockets, "do you have any plans for Christmas Eve?"  
Chun Li put four more dumplings into the frying pan. "No, I don't think so."  
"What do you usually do?" He asked.  
"I just sit at home and watch cartoons." She replied sarcastically.  
Ryu grinned.  
Chun Li cleared her throat. "I usually go to my father's grave, then I go to the movie theater and watch some corny Christmas movie. After that, I'll just o home, make myself a special dinner...maybe stay up until midnight."  
Ryu looked down at the floor. "What about Christmas day?"  
Chun Li tuned off the stove and arranged the sizzling dumplings on the plate. "I usually just watch the streets outside...sometimes I'll check out the festival. I mean, I do what I feel like."  
"Maybe you'd want to go to a party?" Ryu asked.  
"A party? Who's party?"  
"Every year on Christmas Eve, Ken's family throws a huge party...always in different countries. This year it's in Kauai."  
"Kauai...as in Hawaii's Garden Isle?" Chun Li asked.  
"Yeah. The Hyatt Regency Hotel has a beach there...the hotel staff is catering the party. It's going to be near the beach side, but indoors in case of a storm or rain."  
Chun Li put the frying pan into the sink and submerged it in running water. "And you're asking me if I want to go?"  
"Yeah...maybe go with me?"  
"This is sudden." Chun Li paused. "Are you asking me so as to compensate for yesterday's date?" She asked, grinning.  
"Well, that's part of it."  
Chun Li turned to face him, her grin forming a smile. "And the other part?"  
"Because...I mean, you never really had a fun Christmas recently."  
"And...?" Chun Li asked, her smile widening.  
"And because I like you, OK?"  
Chun Li laughed. "OK, OK, I'll go."  
"Really?" Ryu asked.  
"Yes, I will. What idiot wouldn't want to go to Kauai anyway?"  
Ryu grinned. "You have a point. By the way, you'll need to bring something formal...it's one of those rich people things."  
"I understand. I'm sure I've got something."  
"Great...we're departing two days from now...is that OK?"  
"Sure...besides, Christmas Eve IS only four days away."  
"OK, good. Well, I'll see you."  
"Bye!" Chun Li exclaimed as Ryu walked out the door.  
"Kauai, here I come." She sighed. "Father, I promise you I'll keep in touch everyday I'm there...sorry you couldn't enjoy the islands." 


	9. Irony

"This seems so sudden." Chun Li said cheerfully. "I mean, I get to go to Kauai!"  
"Ken's family always send word out pretty late. It runs in the family, Ken never tells me anything until the last moment."  
"I feel like I should pay him back or something."  
"Hey, what's this flower doing here?" Ryu asked, pointing to the wilting iris.  
Chun Li looked up from the couch. "I've been meaning to throw that out." She walked toward the kitchen counter and plucked the iris from the vase. She opened a window across the room and crushed the dying flower in her hand. By now, the iris had become brittle and turned into a flaky powder in her tight grasp. The wind carried the iris fragments and they soared across the city.  
"Anyway, you ready to leave?" Ryu asked.  
"Yeah, you bet!" Chun Li replied as she shut and locked the window.  
"Here let me take your bags." Ryu offered.  
"Ahem. I'm not a pathetic melodramatic child, I can take my own bags, thank you." Chun Li replied looking upward with a facade of snobbish attitude.  
"Ah, but young lady," Ryu began. "I happen to be a gentlemen."  
Chun Li poked him in the ribs. "Fine, you win." She said pretending to be hurt as she handed over her bags. "I don't see how a street fighter such as yourself can be much of a gentlemen though."  
"Very funny." Ryu replied, smirking.  
  
"This China Air flight is offering service to Honolulu, Hawaii. This flight will be serving breakfast, lunch, and dinner along with snacks. The flight time will approximately 11 hours and 32 minutes. Thanks you."  
Chun Li buckled her seat belt and sat upright.  
"First time flying first class, Chun Li?" Ken asked, smiling with a crooked grin.  
"Yeah." Chun Li said as she pushed a lock of her hair out of her face.  
"Well, get used to it. Once you marry Ryu, that's the way you're going to be traveling!" Ken replied with a huge, mischievous grin.  
"KEN!!" Ryu yelled smacking his friend on the head.  
Chun Li flushed and reached past Ryu to smack Ken too. While her outstretched fingers made contact with Ken's head, she felt a loss of balance and toppled forward. Luckily, a strong pair of arms were able to break her fall.  
"Ryu…" She whispered, looking up at his face. Immediately after, she pushed herself off of his arms and into her seat.  
"Whoa!! Nice catch, Ryu!" Ken chuckled, jabbing his friend's ribs.  
Ryu frowned at his friend. "Ken, SHUT UP!"  
"As your supportive best friend, I have the right to bug you about it." Ken said with a smile.  
Chun Li leaned forward to look at Ken. "You're way too immature."  
"It's all 'cause of the money, honey!" Ken sang. "Oh wait, Ryu, don't get jealous!"  
"Ken…I'm warning you." Ryu replied calmly.  
"Alright, alright!" Ken exclaimed.  
Chun Li slumped in her chair. "This is going to be a long trip."  
  
"Yeah, Ryu, Eliza and I are getting married. Aren't I just special?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah." Ryu replied as he drifted back to sleep.  
Ken grumbled, then turned to Chun Li. "Chun Li." Ken whispered.  
Chun Li was on the air phone talking to her boss in rapid Mandarin.  
"Chun Li." Ken said in a sing-songy voice.  
Chun Li ignored him and continued to respond to her boss's comments.  
"Chun LI!!" Ken repeated.  
Chun Li stuck up her middle finger while continuing to talk to her boss.  
"Sheesh, I'm the one PAYING for you here." Ken grumbled, but leaving her alone.  
  
"Aloha, and welcome to Hawaii's garden isle!" A beautiful Hawaiian woman greeted, placing a string of flowers on Chun Li's neck.  
"Mahalo." Chun Li thanked.  
"Our taxi should be waiting outstide." Ken informed.  
"Surprising, no limo this time?" Ryu asked.  
Ken smirked. "Ah, with my father, who knows."  
  
Chun Li let herself fall into the softness of the bed. The soft covers greeted her warmly and she felt herself being transported to a realm of sleep. She dreamt of the days on the countryside of China, living with her father. Her father was training her in various Chinese martial arts, and she, a young girl, was pushing herself to be all she could be.  
"Come now Chun, give me all you got!" Her father would call to her.  
With this came Chun Li's reply of battle cries and swiftly kicking legs.  
"Chun Li, grow up to be a true lady who fights for justice." Her father had said.  
  
Ryu unpacked his belongings, pausing to recollect the distant memories of his parents. Stupid…that was so long ago. His father who had sacrificed the ultimate price to save someone he did not know…so long ago…  
"Hey Ryu! Aren't you going to take Chun Li out to some fancy shmancy restaurant or something?"  
"Ken, I don't have that kind of money." Ryu replied, grinning.  
Ken laughed. "And that's what your good old best friend is here for!"  
Ryu shook his head. "I'm already leeching off of your family."  
"Hey, but mom and dad LOVE you!" Ken replied. "Besides, it's for Chun Li! I'm not going to be here anyway, I have to take Eliza out. She's been dying to eat at some restaurant here…Tidepools or something. And as a kind and caring best friend, I can't let you stay here alone."  
Ryu sighed. "Ken, I'm sure Chun Li's tired from the trip anyway, and I think I'm going to get some rest too."  
Ken shook his head violently. "Nuh uh, don't think so." He shoved a handful of 20 dollar bills into Ryu's palm and quickly dashed out of the room.  
"See ya later!" He called out.  
Ryu shook his head. "Immature…"  
  
There was a knock at Chun Li's door. Wait was that part of her dream? Another knock from the "real world" answered her question. Chun Li got up slowly and absorbed in the relaxing sensation that the ocean in the distance brought on. She turned away from the lanai and opened the door. Ryu was standing at the door…looking rather shy too.  
"Hmm?" Chun Li asked.  
"Hey, well, you know Ken…yeah…wants me to…you know."  
"Another date I'm taking it?" Chun Li asked.  
"Yeah."  
"But this time…it's with YOU right?"  
Ryu grinned. "Yeah." He repeated.  
  
Chun Li dressed in a semi-formal sleek, midnight blue dress. She took Ryu's hand and walked down the stairs gracefully. The party they were to attend tonight was a "pre-party" as Ken put it. A tradition of the Master's family was to have a little "kick-off" celebration before the main fete. Ryu, Chun Li, Ken, and Ken's bride-to-be, Eliza, had driven to Kauai's Marriott for the first celebration. The second was to take place at the Hyatt Regency (AKA the hotel everyone was staying at). Now the four were by the poolside, which had been rented out for the purpose of the party. The pool was a beautiful flower shape with stone fountains outlining the sides at every six feet or so. There were illuminated lights around the poolside and lanterns were hung gracefully on ledges. Chun Li felt herself feeling a little nervous due to the elegant care that was put into arranging the pre-party…the same elegant care which showed the enormously high status of Ken's parents.  
"Nervous?" Ryu asked, seemingly reading her mind.  
"Yeah…this is so…wow!" Chun Li replied.  
Ryu smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Ken's parents are really friendly. You don't have to be fake and fancy around them. I mean, Ken gets his attributes from them."  
Chun Li laughed.  
"Ah, and this is Ryu's charming date!" A deep voice boomed happily.  
"Hello Mr. Masters." Ryu greeted. "This is Chun Li."  
"And what a pretty little flower she is!" Mr. Master's replied. He was dressed in a high-fashion suit, with blonde locks curling around his forehead. Indeed, he was handsome in a forty-year-old type of way.  
Chun Li smiled nervously.  
Mr. Masters smiled. "But does your pretty flower ever talk?"  
"Oh honey, I'm sure she's nervous around you. I'm Ken's mother, Mrs. Master's." An elegantly dressed woman replied. She looked like she had some sort of Asian background. Her hair was a beautiful honey-brown and she wore a stunning red dress. She looked surprisingly young for Ken's mother and was very thin and petite.  
"Mom! Dad!" Ken exclaimed, Eliza smiling at his side.  
Chun Li let out a mental sigh of relief. They seemed to be very relaxed and laid back.  
Mrs. Masters interrupted Chun Li's thoughts, speaking kindly. "Don't be intimidated by Ken's father. He may seem like a scary man, but he's truly softhearted and lovable. After all, I married him." She let out a laugh that rang out like the tinkling of a miniature bell. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must tend to the other guests. You can get some smoked salmon and Brie on that table over there."  
Chun Li smiled as the elegant woman walked gracefully toward a horde of other guests. She seemed pretty nice...  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" Ryu asked, startling Chun Li.  
"They were really nice." Chun Li replied.  
"They always have been."  
Chun Li laughed.  
Traditional, melodic, Hawaiian harmonies resonated throughout the pool's deck.  
"Can you dance?" Chun Li asked.  
This time she startled Ryu. "Excuse me?" he asked, his face paling.  
Chun Li smiled, playing with her words. "Dance...you know...when the guy takes the girls into his arms and glides her across a dance floor?"  
Ryu's paleness was replaced by a tint of crimson. "Um...I haven't danced in a while..."  
Chun Li smiled, somewhat seductively and somewhat girlishly. "Oh really?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Then I'll lead." She grabbed his right hand, not waiting for confirmation.  
He gently put one hand on her waist and held her slender palm with the other.  
Chun Li grinned. "See, you can do this."  
Slowly, Ryu began to take the first steps, awkward, yet tentative at first, and progressing to rhythmic and strong. He was learning all over again. Wind began to blow softly and Chun Li's stray wisps of hair danced in the wind. The ripples of the water began to tremble a bit, almost as if the shared Chun Li's excitement. A feeling of warmth brushed through her entire body and the familiar scent of iris nectar filling her nostrils. The ground seemed to tremble a little too...but maybe that was just because she was so thrilled.   
"Chun Li..." Ryu whispered. He had stopped dancing and his lips were moving softly and inching toward her own. All sound was blocked and Chun Li closed her eyes, tiptoeing to meet Ryu's height. The moment had arrived. Fragrant iris nectar entered her nose. It seemed oddly familiar...this aroma... The sweet scent was blocked by the sudden intrusion of another, more stagnant one: methane. The moment Ryu had placed his lips on Chun Li, the slight tremble of the ground gave way to an enormous explosion. The two were swiftly flung away from one another. The water of the pool sloshed out of the sides.  
Chun Li got up from the quivering ground.  
"EARTHQUAKE!!!" Someone screamed.  
"NO, LOOK!" Someone replied. A solitary hand pointed to the hotel building. The shaking increased its momentum. Dust began to fly everywhere and the sound of granite grinding against granite blended in with an eerie symphony of bending metal, creaking structures, and screaming civilians.  
"CHUN LI!!!" Ryu's frenzied voice screamed.  
"Ryu..." She whispered. Her head felt very heavy and she lifted her right hand to her forehead. "Liquid?" She asked out loud. Withdrawing her pale hand, she saw a streak of scarlet across her fingertips.  
"CHUN LI!!" Ryu exclaimed, coming across the disheveled girl on the floor. He held the limp girl. Normally, Chun Li would've resentfully pushed away and explained that she was not a powerless woman but this time she simply submitted; she did not possess the strength to resist...nor did she want to. Suddenly...  
"OH MY GOD!!" Chun Li screamed, suddenly regaining her strength.  
Ryu turned around and stared at Chun Li's line of sight. The enormous building was approaching them, gaining speed while the accompanying shaking had become tremendous, accentuated by the sandstorm of dust. The building was collapsing, spitting out dust and rubble. Chun Li leaned against Ryu's shoulder. Her mouth dry from the dust, her head aching from the gash, and her body weary from her fall. Ryu looked sideways at her and saw that her once bright and sharp eyes had become teary and distant. The two gazed for what seemed to be an eternity though it was only a mere second. In the millisecond that followed, Chun Li pushed Ryu under her, using her body as a human shield. Before Ryu could even comprehend the slightest detail, the building had collapsed on both of them, among others, and a flurry of dust enveloped him, subsiding into darkness. 


	10. Awakening

"Where am I?" The young man asked. The smell of antiseptic flooded into his nose and the pasty air floated around him. His lips were floppy and felt heavy on his teeth.  
"Oh, you've finally woken up!" A chipper voice exclaimed.  
Ryu put a hand to his forehead. "And why does my forehead hurt so much? Have I been drinking?"  
"No, sir! Nothing like that!" The nurse replied.  
"I feel like I've been asleep for ages...what happened?"  
"Oh no, not you too!" The nurse exclaimed her face's expression plummeting.  
"Me too? What do you mean?" Ryu asked, puzzled.  
"Sir, do you remember anything that happened prior to blacking out?"  
"Yeah...scent of iris nectar...and...wait!! Where's Chun Li?"  
The nurse's eyes perked up again. "Oh good, so you didn't suffer from amnesia."  
"Did somebody else?" Ryu asked.  
"Yes...unfortunately a young Chi-"  
A masculine voice interrupted her. "That's enough Beverly. You may leave now."  
The nurse nodded. "Yes doctor." She briskly walked out of the room.  
The doctor pulled up a faded green chair and set it next to Ryu's bed. He flipped through several papers on a clipboard. "So your name's Ryu, huh?" He asked. He was slightly aged with a kind sparkle in his eyes.  
"Yeah..." Ryu replied.  
"I'm Dr. Wrixon. I've been taking care of you since you were admitted to this hospital."  
"How long has that been?" Ryu asked, his eyes regaining their former clarity.  
"Eight months."  
"What?!" Ryu asked his upper body swinging up from the bed. He abruptly put his hand to his head.  
"Hey, don't aggravate yourself. You've been in a state of coma for a good eight months. Do you remember anything at all?"  
Ryu nodded slowly.  
The doctor grinned a bit. "Good. Do you remember where you were prior to the accident?"  
"Yes. I was at Kauai. It was my friend's, Ken Master's, pre-party at the Marriot."  
The doctor scribbled a few words on his clipboard. "Do you remember who you are?" He asked, half-scribbling.  
Ryu nodded again. "My name is Ryu. I'm trained in advanced karate...my best friend-"  
The doctor interrupted. "That's enough there. Do you remember anything after the incident?"  
Ryu paused, looking down at his hands folded across his laps on the linen sheets. "No."  
The doctor stopped scribbling for a moment. "Do you remember calling out to the rescue workers? Do you remember being rushed over to the hospital? Relocated?"  
"No...it's all a blur...didn't you say I was in a coma?"  
The doctor arched his eyebrow, speaking while her jotted down some more notes. "Yes, but when you were rescued, you were not. Following that event, you slipped in and out of coma for several weeks while we relocated you here: Florida."  
Ryu nodded. "I see."  
The doctor nodded. "You seem to be suffering from a mild case of anterograde amnesia. Nothing too serious"  
Ryu looked up at the doctor. "Do you know what I said during those intervals?"  
The doctor capped his pen and leaned back in his chair. "You were calling out the name of another patient here. I believe her name was..."  
"Chun Li?" Ryu asked, hopefully.  
"Yes, that's it." The doctor replied.  
Ryu lunged at the doctor. "What is her current condition?!"  
"Whoa, whoa!" The doctor exclaimed. "What is she, your girlfriend?"  
Ryu backed away and looked down again. "Soul mate."  
The doctor had a grave look on his face. He adjusted his glasses and leaned in a bit. "Luckily, she's in stable condition. She woke up before you did, yet her condition is worse."  
"Condition?"  
"As you do, she suffers from mild anterograde amnesia, however," the doctor stood up from his chair and walked over to the window, opening it and letting the light flood in, "she also suffers from a severe case of retrograde amnesia."  
Ryu hesitated. "Meaning...?"  
The doctor cleared his hroat. "Anterograde amnesia is when a person does not remember what happened following to an accident or traumatic event; in this case the hotel building's collapse. For instance, you did not remember being rushed to the hospital despite the fact that you were conscious. On the other hand, people who suffer from retrograde amnesia don't remember what happened prior to an incident."  
Ryu paled. "I...I see."  
The doctor shifted uncomfortably. "You ought to be grateful though."  
Ryu shot his head up at the doctor.  
The doctor turned to the Japanese man again. "Amongst the 1,427 hotel staff, guests, and party attendees, both you and your girlfriend were one of the 458 that have recovered. 202 are in a stable, comatose state, 326 are in critical condition, 136 are on life support and 305..."  
"Have died." Ryu finished bitterly.  
"But you should know that there is no guarantee she will regain her memories. My advice is for you to stay near her. That may trigger something in her mind."  
Ryu glared at his hands. "What about the Ken?"  
"The young Mr. Masters was not injured. Neither were his parents or fiancée."  
"How exactly did the accident happen? Was it an earthquake?"  
The doctor gave Ryu a look; as if he had anticipated the question. "Not exactly. Some sort of strong current set up a methane explosion at the base of the building. The explosion ruptured some of the high-pressure pipes. Both the explosion and the high water pressure eroded the foundation of the building...as a result, the entire hotel collapsed."  
Ryu began to pinch the bed sheets. "Can I see her?" He asked suddenly.  
"She has already gone back to China. However, I do believe she lives at the same address."  
Ryu immediately climbed out of bed.  
"Hold on a minute!" The doctor said, ushering Ryu back into bed. "There are still some last minute examinations you must go through and you have to pick up your belongings."  
Ryu slowly slumped back into bed.  
  
"So you finally got up, eh?" Ken asked over the phone. "By your glum tone, I figured you must have learned Chun Li's condition."  
Ryu was silent.  
"Hey don't worry, man! You know how it is in those movies. The girl will forget everything but remember the one she loves."  
Ryu mumbled inaudibly.  
"What?" Ken asked.  
"Shut up, Ken." Ryu repeated.  
Ken was stunned. Then he re-realized the circumstances and warmly replied, "hey, sorry. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Yeah...later." Ryu murmured. He put the phone back into the receiver and heard the buzz of the pay phone taking his pocket change.  
"Maybe Ken's right..." Ryu thought hopefully. He shook his head, walking out of the booth. "No, something like that would never happen." He told himself. "But maybe..."  
  
Ryu sat in his seat and buckled his seat belt in a trance-like state. The flight was going to be extremely long...18 hours...? 20 hours..? He had forgotten. The usual airplane sounds greeted him as he reclined back in his chair. Ken had promised to meet Ryu in China. Ken had already sold off their apartment room, but had found a hotel to stay at. He shifted his gaze to the window where men with glowsticks were ushering in luggage.  
"Ah! Here's my seat!" A feminine voice exclaimed. "Well, bless the Fates. Hello again."  
Ryu turned around and found himself blinded by a flash of purple. Shifting his position, he found it was the color of the woman's hair. "Rose. Hi."  
"I sensed this flight would be of some significance." Rose adjusted her hair and looked intently at Ryu. "And now that I sit next to you I feel an aura of despair. Someone close has gone through a tragedy."  
Ryu frowned. Rose was highly psychic...but he had never believed in this "mumbo-jumbo".  
"Yes actually-"  
He was interrupted by the usual announcement of flight departure.  
"Tell me later." Rose replied, shifting her face forward.  
Ryu looked out of the window. He was in a time of doubt, perhaps it would be best to ask Rose some questions...he felt an abrupt push forward as the plane began to move up. He gazed out at the window, watching as the ground began to whiz by the plane...watching as Florida got smaller and smaller...they were airborne.  
"So tell me Ryu, what has happened?" Rose asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
"It's about Chun Li..." Ryu began.  
  
"I see...I sensed the breaking of a strong bond, but I would never have predicted..." Rose furrowed her brow. She gave a tiny smile. "Though I am surprised the karate champion has finally found someone." Her face was grave again. "But I wonder if this may be a sign."  
Ryu shifted uncomfortably. "A sign?"  
Rose nodded. "Yes...it's ironic that the moment your lips brush, you were to be separated. The spirits may not approve of the match...or it could be a test. This amnesia could be a test." Rose looked seriously at him. "A test to see just how much you two truly love each other. Fate itself could be uncertain." Her brooding eyes fell upon his. "Only time will tell."  
Ryu lowered his voice furtively. "Do you have any idea at all?"  
Rose shook her head. "Not at the moment. But I'll work on it right now." She arose from her seat and took out a backpack from the overhead compartment. Opening the contents, she took out a set of tarot cards. She pulled out the tray in front of her and arranged the cards.  
The fortuneteller of violet hair looked at him with the deck of tarot cards in her hand.  
"Ryu, ask the question you would like the Fates to answer." Rose commanded.  
"Out loud?" Ryu asked.  
"Yes. You mustn't show that you doubt them."  
Ryu frowned a bit, but soon cleared his throat and asked, "What will happen to Chun Li's affinity for me?"  
Rose nodded. She removed the cards from the deck and cupped them in one hand. "Ryu, do you have any belongings of Chun Li? Her presence in a physical form may influence the Fates."  
"No."  
Rose nodded. "I see. Then let us move on. Fates," Rose began. "The dragon, Ryu, asks you 'what will happen to Chun Li's affinity for me'. We have come humbly to ask for your guidance. Bestow it in these very cards!"  
Rose shuffled the cards in silence, concentrating on the question asked as any good tarot reader would. She put the cards face down on the tray in front of her. She took several cards from the top of the deck and put the smaller deck to her left. Again she took several cards from the bigger stack and put these to her right. Then she grouped them together again in a different order. She held the top card in her hand and drew the card out from the deck.  
"The lovers." She said aloud. "Self-explained, correct?"  
Ryu nodded.  
"Fates, tell us about these lovers." She drew the next card. "Queen of swords. The person in question is an honest person. She is astute, smart, witty, and experienced in ways of the world."  
Ryu nodded uneasily. That much was true.  
"Seven of Cups. At the moment you feel a sense of wishful thinking, which may lead to dissipation."  
Ryu's face dropped.  
"But don't be disheartened. Seven of Cups also means that there are many options open to you."  
Rose frowned as the next card came into view. "The Hanged Man."  
Ryu did NOT like the sound of that.  
Rose laughed nervously. "Don't worry, it is not death in any sense. But it calls for you to let go and sacrifice when the time comes."  
"Sacrifice her?" Ryu asked.  
"We shall see. Now the last card," Rose announced before flipping over the final card. "Oh! Oh my..."  
Ryu looked at her imploringly. "What is it?"  
"The Tower. YOU my friend, will experience a type of downfall, a release."  
Ryu looked at her blankly.  
"But The Tower also resemble sudden change and revelation." Rose furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry, the Fates seem to have mixed feelings themselves. The outcome itself is unclear." Rose hastily put away her cards into their designated box. "There is nothing more I can do. The Fates have spoken."  
At that moment, the lunch cart stopped at them.  
"Hello today we will be serving-"  
Rose interrupted the flight attendant. "I will be having the chicken sandwich with a glass of champagne."  
The attendant looked at her oddly, but took out the chicken sandwich tray. "Your champagne will be arriving momentarily... And you, sir?"  
"Um...what else are you serving?"  
"Aside from the chicken sandwich, we have a roast beef sandwich tray." She explained.  
"I'll take the roast beef." Ryu replied.  
"What drink would you like, sir?"  
"Iced tea would be nice."  
The flight attendant put the iced tea on Ryu's tray and walked on, serving the others. Soon, Rose was given her glass of champagne and the two ate in silence.  
"Ryu," Rose began calmly. She took a sip of her champagne and continued. "Much of this relies on you. But you have my blessing. I will try to convince the Fates. Blessing number one: give this to Chun Li." Rose took out a simple, but beautiful necklace. A soft leather strap held a turquoise stone with a hole through it. Out of the hole was a soft, small, white feather. On the precious stone was an ornate inscription. It looked like a Celtic emblem.  
"That emblem represents memory." Rose explained. "It will keep me in contact with Chun Li. Perhaps I can help her regain what is so precious to her."  
"Thank you, Rose."  
She nodded and took another sip of champagne. "Think nothing of it."  
  
Ryu walked slowly out of the airplane. He stormed through the breezeway and walked stealthily to the luggage area. He took his single bag and made his way to the door.  
"Ryu!" Rose called out from a distance.  
Ryu walked to her.  
"It is in the stars. We will encounter each other once more. Next time we meet, I hope to see two other old friends of mine."  
Ryu arched his eyebrow. "Two?"  
"Yes, both Chun Li and Ken. Oh, and beware of the competitor. He is quite impressive...so long!"  
"Wait! Rose!" Ryu was pushed back by the vast number of people pushing through. In the chaos, he had lost sight of Rose.  
  
The apartment door was plain and faded, just as it had always been. Ryu calmed himself down for the umpteenth time and told himself to be natural. Perhaps seeing Ryu would make Chun Li remember their romance together. Slowly, he brought his hand up to the door. The familiar face of the young Chinese woman ushered in a feeling of warmth. He clutched the necklace Rose had given him to give to Chun Li.  
"Yes...?" She asked. 


	11. Confusion

Author's Note: After two full years, I have finally updated this story. Sorry to keep you all waiting; life caught up with me, but I figured I should finish what I started so HERE IT IS!!! Thank you all for the reviews and e-mails! This chapter is by far the most confusing of them all, and it is made as such intentionally. All will be explained in the chapters ahead, I promise. Thank you for the overwhelming support (reviews, e-mails, etc.)!! And now I present Chapter 11: "Confusion"

--

Ryu gulped. "Chun Li…" he whispered.

"Yes?" She repeated.

Ryu embraced her. For a second, there was a moment of perfection.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Chun Li asked.

"Sorry." Ryu mumbled, releasing her. The scent of irises lingered.

"Hey I remember you!" Chun Li exclaimed.

Ryu's eyes widened. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah! You're that karate master who beat me in the Street Fighter Tournament!"

Ryu's face dropped. "Oh..."

Chun Li's eyes narrowed. " 'Oh' what?"

"Nothing...you fought well. I was lucky to have won."

"Chun Li, who's there?" A voice called.

"It's nothing!" she responded.

"Ryu..." Fei Long's eyes narrowed slightly. "Fancy seeing you here."

Ryu was silent. Rose's words rang in his mind "Oh, and beware of the competitor. He is quite impressive...so long!"

Fei Long turned to Chun Li "We're going to leave in twenty minutes, make sure you're ready." With that, he kissed Chun Li's forehead, shot a glare at Ryu and turned to leave.

Chun Li looked at Ryu. "Why are you here anyway?"

Ryu was silent. How could he even begin to explain all that had transpired?

"Long ago Bison killed my father..." Chun Li began, looking at the floor. "Cold blooded murder. I was determined to avenge his death; I joined Interpol in hopes of tracking down my father's killer and delivering justice." Her chestnut eyes rose to meet his. "I felt anger toward you but now...I don't know...it's weird...like I can trust you..."

Ryu bit his lip and then asked, "Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Since the accident...have you recovered?"

Chun Li's eyes stared hesitantly. "Yes...how did you know about...were you...did you and I...?"

Ryu looked at her. The hardened warrior, who had survived countless fistfights, numerous close encounters with death, the loss of friends and family alike, could not keep his composure. He could feel a rush of blood to his head and knew that another wave of emotion would overcome him. He quickly took her hand, pressed the necklace Rose had given him into Chun Li's palm, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Chun Li called after him. But Ryu hurriedly strode away.

--

Ken opened the door to his hotel room in China to see a miserable looking Ryu. His face was smeared with tiny bits of salt residue from his tears. Reddened eyes and a severely dissatisfied mouth graced his facial features.

"This would make some really good blackmail material." Ken said with a slight smile, trying to bring levity to the situation.

Ryu glanced at Ken with a sad expression and trudged into the room. "Where's my room?" He asked miserably.

"Make a left past the kitchen area, can't miss it."

Ryu grumbled incomprehensibly in response. He grudgingly opened the door and tossed himself onto the plush bed.

--

"What did Ryu come here for?" Fei Long asked.

"I...it's nothing." Chun Li replied.

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything." He replied, his voice dropping.

Chun Li smiled slightly. "I know."

"I'm glad Interpol gave you the day off; now I'll get to spend my time with the prettiest flower of them all." He put his forehead on hers and put his arms around her slim waist. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the nose. Chun Li grinned.

"Shall we go?" Chun Li asked.

"That we shall." Fei Long replied. He took her coat and handed it to her as they walked out of the door.

The brisk air met their cheeks first. Then came the whispers.

"Isn't that...?"

"Oh my gosh, it's Fei Long!!"

"He was incredible in 'Revenge of the Tiger'!!"

"Who's that gorgeous girl with Fei Long...?"

Chun Li pretended she didn't notice, as did Fei Long. The two continued to stride briskly, talking about the weather, the latest street fighting matches, the movie the two had seen together last week, until they had arrived at their destination: a club filled with dancers and neon lights.

--

Ryu woke up groggy. He checked the bedside clock. 3:26 the red numbers flashed at him. He rose, walked to the bathroom, flipped the light switch, and turned on the cold-water tap. He stared at his reflection and saw one tear forming in the corner of his right eye. He leaned forward and splashed water on his face, rubbing vigorously and continuously for several minutes. He turned the tap off and wiped his face with a plush hotel towel behind him.

He turned to leave and saw his best friend smirking. "You know, for a fighter who's so used to sweating, you wash your face for one hell of a long time."

Ryu nodded glumly.

"Hey, Ryu, I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"Effort appreciated, Ken."

"Oy! Why don't you just tell her, Ryu?"

Ryu looked down.

Ken continued, "Tell her about all the great times you two shared."

"She found someone." Ryu muttered.

"What?"

"She found someone else."

"So? Why should that stop you?"

"What good would it do? She looked so happy..."

Ken grabbed one of Ryu's shoulders. "No...you know when she was happy? When she was with YOU."

Ryu was silent. "Is this even worth it?"

Ken's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Are you actually considering GIVING UP?"

Ryu shot an angry glance. "Well let's face it, Ken. She and I didn't have that much in common."

"So what?" Ken replied. "You guys were in love and that's what mattered."

"This whole thing just obviously isn't meant to be. Everything works against she and I being together..."

Ken shook his head. "I can't believe the great Shotokan master is forfeiting the most important match of his life."

Ryu looked at the floor again, shamefully.

"Ryu, people can't go through life alone...not even you."

There was silence again.

Ryu cleared his throat. "I need a walk to clear my head..."

Ken followed after. "Well then you're going to need keys to get back in because I'm leaving too. I'm craving some quality Chinese food." With that, Ken strode to his wallet, pulled out the spare key card, and tossed it to Ryu.

--

"Wait!! Chun Li!"

Chun Li ignored Fei Long's voice and ran out of the club.

"Chun Li!! What happened?"

"I don't...this is just weird right now. I can't..."

Something about the club invoked strange memories. It was almost as though she had been there before but she couldn't remember when. Deja vu.

Fei Long grabbed her wrist. This too invoked some kind of surge in her mind as another feeling of deja vu swept over her. "Then I'll see you next week, right?"

"Yes, yes...I-I'm...I just don't get it!"

"Get what?" Fei Long asked.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you some other time." With that she turned to run, but as she turned, she bumped into a blonde foreigner.

"Chun Li!" Ken exclaimed.

"Masters...Ken Masters..." Her hand rose to her temples to ease the third instance of a throbbing sensation she was beginning to feel. She dashed past him and fled.

Ken furrowed his brow and set forward again. Looking forward, he saw Fei Long staring past him at Chun Li's retreating figure.

"She found someone else." He remembered Ryu saying.

He looked at Fei Long, vaguely remembering seeing the Jeet Kun Do fighter in the Street Fighter tournament. Could he be who Ryu was talking about?

"Ryu's so much cooler." Ken muttered to himself.

Chun Li's eyes peered down the alley. She had instinctively run to this alley...but why? She knew she was not an impulsive person and yet...

A figure with violet hair approached her. "I've been waiting for you."

"Who...I remember you too. You were from the street fighter tournament...Rose..."

"Correct."

"How did you know I would come here?"

"That necklace Ryu gave you was from me...I was hoping to help a disheartened soul, but I see now there are two disheartened souls."

"Rose, please tell me about my past.

"I cannot."

Chun Li was confused.

"I have only heard one dimension of the past. You cannot give me yours as you do not remember, nor can I obtain it as it is all a hazy blur in your chaotic mind. How am I to know if it is true or not?"

Chun Li looked at Rose quizzically.

Rose continued, "I cannot risk feeding your soul information from another source; it may damage your mental barrier. The smallest nuances can make your head hazy…it is better you learn them yourself." She explained. "Besides, it is not my place to say anything. While I cannot tell you the past, I can try to help you regain it." Rose's eyes closed momentarily, "You are experiencing familiarity with places you do not remember visiting: feelings of déjà vu. Do not fight them. You are resisting. Why?"

"I'm-"

"Afraid." Rose finished for her. "You worry that your past will interfere with your future. You fear change."

"As does everyone." Chun Li replied, defending herself.

"Ah, that is where you falter. I do not fear change."

"Because you know what will happen in the future!"

Rose shook her head. "I know what will happen because I do not fear change. I do not fear change because I embrace it instead."

Chun Li let out a sigh. "But I cannot embrace change."

Rose nodded. "I know. But your mind is blocking your memories and your unwillingness to embrace is only reinforcing the mental barrier."

Chun Li looked toward the alley again, feeling a surge of unknown connections, all which ran too quickly for her to comprehend the meaning.

Rose smiled. "I see that my point has gone through."


	12. Memory

Author's Note: Again, terrible at updating this. Although I'm particularly negligent about updating fanfiction, I DO believe in seeing things through to completion and it is my sincerest hope that I can properly finish at least one of the many stories I've started. Many of you have been ridiculously supportive of this throughout the years and I intend to give you what's left of the story as a thank you for sticking by "One Flower One Love" even when it had been long since ignored by its author. Please ignore the excessive spaces. Fanfiction-dot-net's document manager warps the formatting of my original text (seriously, it sucks more than a cheap hooker). Without further ado, chapter 12!

--

Chun Li grasped her firearm tightly. She could hear murmurs behind the heavy, wooden door she was leaning on. The actual words were, for the most part, indiscernible.

"You...favorite girl...how much...don't care..."

She drew quiet, but anxious breaths. Her chest rising and falling as she slowly repositioned herself to be facing the door. She signaled to the officer on the stairway leading up room 1403 in a rundown motel. He hurriedly began to position themselves according to plan. With one sharp breath, she lifted one of her strong legs and kicked down the door.

The sound of the door falling resonated throughout the motel. Both officers drew forward yelling loudly with their guns drawn. From within the apartment, the shrill screams of a young woman were heard and the panicked shouts of a man. Both were in a state of undress with the woman revealing a gaunt, pathetic frame clothed in a lacy bra and underwear while the man was wearing a suit jacket and his underwear.

"You're under arrest!" Chun Li shouted.

The young prostitute put her hands up in defeat and slowly began to inch forward to be apprehended when her companion grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He snarled. Without even waiting for her response, he promptly punched the young girl on the face.

Chun Li fired several shots as the man ran toward her and knocked her out of the way. She immediately took off after him.

"Peng, take care of her!" Chun Li barked at her partner as she ran down the stairs in pursuit of the man. Peng immediately rushed to the whimpering, young woman.

Chun Li raced down the stairs after the pantsless businessman.

"Stop!" She commanded, but to no avail.

She leapt forward and quickly tackled the man who immediately lunged at her and successfully dealt her blow to the right ear as he lay on the ground. Her ears began to ring and she winced but she anticipated and oncoming strike to her left side and successfully blocked it. She retaliated by punching the man in the face. She followed this up with an elbow to the stomach and as he gasped for air, she dealt another punch to the face.

Her head was pulsating from being hit. A series of images began to flood her mind. Coastal beaches, her father's grave, Ryu's face, his lips...

"Why? What is happening to me?" She thought. "Could it be that I--"

"CHUN LI!!!" her partner shouted.

She snapped out of her daze and immediately realized that she was continuously landing blows on the man's face. Her criminal had long given up resistance and had since been knocked unconscious from the flurry of punches she had been landing. His face was beaten up quite badly and her hands had several prominent smears of blood on them.

"What have I done?"

--

"Suspended?" She asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Chun Li."

"But sir! My record with Interpol has been impeccable!"

"Up until now." Her boss turned on the TV in his office which displayed a press conferences taking place. The headline read "CEO of Optimum Digital in a coma!"

A man wearing a fashionable pinstriped suit was addressing the press, "Rest assured, my client will not allow more instances of police brutality to continue. The Interpol agents exhibited an excessive use of force that will not be tolerated!"

Her boss promptly turned the TV off. "It's been a media shitstorm in here, Chun Li."

She bit her lip. "But that man was soliciting a prostitute!"

"I realize this." Her boss stated. "But was it really necessary to send the man into a coma? Peng said you had beaten his face into a pulp!"

Chun Li was about to defend herself yet again but her boss continued, more calmly this time. "Optimum Digital is one of the largest corporations based in China. The government has practically ordered us to drop the prostitution charges brought against him. They've reasoned that getting the living crap beaten out of him is punishment enough. Anything to keep government tax revenue coming. They also want us to suspend you indefinitely while they look into the case."

Chun Li was flabbergasted.

"Look, Chun Li. We just have to wait until the media frenzy dies down. We'll reinstate you as soon as possible but I'm going to be honest, this is a high profile case and it may take a while for us to be able to give you your job back. For now, we're going to have to let you go. We live in a corrupt world, what can I say? Interpol can ill-afford a lawsuit right now."

She fought back tears and with her voice trembling said, "Sir, I've dedicated my life to fighting this corruption by working for Interpol. I don't know what else I can do!"

Her boss looked sadly at her. "It pains me to do this, you know it does. But to be quite honest, you've been experiencing lapses in focus since your accident. Perhaps it'll be good for you to take this time off and clear your head."

She looked down.

Her boss continued, "I will do all that I can to preserve your anonymity. At least be grateful for that."

--

She opened her door begrudgingly. The sound of the impatient knocks had finally annoyed her to the point where she felt it necessary to end them.

"Oh thank God you're alright" Fei Long said. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for days!"

"Sorry." She muttered. She had already turned away from him and made her way to the couch. Fei Long closed the door behind him.

"After standing me up at my own premiere, the least you could do is look at me." Fei Long chided jokingly.

For an instant, Chun Li's depression left her. "Oh my gosh! Your movie premiere! I'm so sorry!!"

Fei Long embraced her comfortingly. "It's okay. I understand. This can't at all be easy for you."

She rested her head on his chest as she had done so many times before.

"I don't have a job. What am I supposed to do?" Chun Li asked.

"Chun Li, whatever you need, I can take care of it."

She shook her head and broke off their embrace. "No. I don't want to be that girl who just relies on her boyfriend to do everything for her. I'll figure something out it's just...."

"This is what you loved doing?" He asked, reading her thoughts.

"Yeah…"

"I'm so sorry." He said softly, kissing her forehead. "Look, I know it's hard but I'll do anything that I can to make you happy. Let's just enjoy the time off for now."

"Enjoy the time off?" she asked incredulously. "This isn't 'time off' Fei Long. This is 'unemployment.'"

"It's all about perception. " Fei Long said. "Just change your perspective on the matter. Be optimistic. You WILL get your job back. You were the best damn officer that division had."

She gave a small grin to acknowledge the flattery.

"Things will get better with time. I know you're scared now but you'll be absolutely okay, Chun Li."

"I feel terrible for making you go through all of this with me. First with my accident, then with this. You must think I'm the most neurotic woman alive."

"You've been going through a lot. I just want to be here to make it better for you. I love you, Chun Li. We've been together for nine months. It doesn't matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

She nodded and sat down on the couch.

"I just don't know…" she said, her voice trailing.

"Come on, you're coming with me." Fei Long said as he pulled her up from the couch.

--

Ryu left his payment for the barely-touched bowl of udon noodles. He rose from the counter and walked out. It had been two months since his last encounter with Chun Li and he continued on his quest to get over her. Having been engrossed in training for most of his life, he had never experienced love…until her. He recalled their whirlwind romance. The onset of love was sudden. He would have ventured so far as to say it was random were in not for the assured feeling of absolute right that was in his heart when he was with her. But what could he do now? She had found someone else. Someone who could take care of her and give her anything that she could ever want. A vagrant martial artist would be an unsatisfactory match for a girl of her caliber. With no actual source of income besides tournament winnings, what else could he do for her? He frowned as he stepped foot in the snowy streets of China, the crunching of the snow beneath his feet. He asked for practically nothing all of his life but he knew in his heart that all he wanted her.

--

Chun Li let out a laugh as she flung a snowball thrown by Fei Long. He was wearing a ridiculous blonde wig so as to avoid being recognized by the public. They had found an isolated park to frolic in after a decadent meal in one of the most exclusive restaurants. Despite her age, she couldn't help but lose herself on the juvenile joy of a snowball fight. Her somber mood had lightened, at least for now. Despite her many anxieties about finding work and the influx of strange images she had been seeing during her lapses of focus, she could forget about all of that for now.

The slapping of a snowball against her chest interrupted her thoughts. She looked down at it and noticed a small twinkling object embedded in it. She looked up at Fei Long who was approaching her from the distance with a stern look on his face. She picked up the small twinkling object and realized that it was a platinum ring. Atop it, glimmering in the street lights, was a large, twinkling, diamond. She looked up at Fei Long.

"I've got to admit, the snowball idea wasn't completely original." He said with a nervous laugh. He continued, "You said you didn't want to be the girl who relies on her boyfriend to do everything…"

He paused for a moment before continuing, "But maybe you could let yourself rely just a little bit on a husband?"

She looked at him, shocked.

"I know we've only been dating for nine months and I know that you're still figuring out who you are after your accident but I love you and I can't imagine living a day without you."

"Fei Long…"

"Look," he said, "You don't have to give me an answer now. I've thought long and hard about this and I want you to too."

--

After Fei Long had taken her home, Chun Li sorted out her thoughts while landing punches on a punching bag. First the amnesia, then losing her job, and now this? It was all too much to handle. She punched furiously. How was she going to make money? She supposed she could open a martial arts school or go back to college and work from there. But what would she study? Had she saved enough? Did she really love Fei Long? True, she had enjoyed her time with him but she had always felt that something seemed to be missing. Although, she had to admit, he would be able to support her in any endeavor she chose. Not that she wanted to be the kind of girl that had to rely on a man to support her but his wealth would certainly relieve some of the pressures she felt in that department now that she had been suspended. He had been nothing but caring, even through her most neurotic moments. Undoubtedly, he had been very good to her despite her many spastic flashes of memories she had forgotten. And why did she keep seeing images of Ryu? What had happened between them? She remembered the necklace and instinctively looked at its resting place on the coffee table. The punching bag swung at her in full speed and, taking advantage of her lapse in concentration, knocked her back with tremendous force. She propped herself up with one arm.

"Ryu…" she muttered. Her head was spinning and all at once she recalled everything.

--

She ran with full force through the snow, her matter hair clinging to her beautiful face. Every exhale was visible in the frosty air, forming visible clouds of air before dissipating into nothingness. Her hair, which had been tied back in a ponytail, was loosening. She wasn't even sure where she was going. All she knew is that she had to find him. She remembered it all. Every kiss, every touch, the total absurdity of their falling in love. It had happened so quickly and as sudden as the emotions had come, they had left her in that one moment that she had been knocked unconscious. She felt the wind being knocked out of her has she tripped and fell into the snowy ground. A passerby tried to help her up but she hurriedly pushed him away and assured him that she was fine. She continued running even as she felt her muscles cramping from the sheer coldness of the air. In her haste, she had forgotten to cover herself up more and was wandering in the snow in little more than a pair of spandex shorts and a sweater. She continued to run.

Ryu had been walking for at least an hour, circling the block around his apartment. His thoughts continuously drifted back to her. What could he do? He began considering training in isolation back in Japan. Perhaps if he focused on his ability as a martial artist and reentered in tournaments, he could put the past behind him. At that moment, he saw the familiar figure of Chun Li in the distance. They made eye contact instantaneously. Ryu stopped in his tracks as he saw her. Her slender figure, inadequately clothed, made its way toward him.

"Ryu…I remember…!"


End file.
